Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress
by Eilhart123
Summary: [Au] A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Let me introduce myself: My name is Harriet Eilhart, but just call me Hari; or Eilhart if you wish to be formal. I live at 17 Elvish Street, London. Where I live with my aunt and uncle: Julian and Isolde, and my cousins: Christopher and Sabine.

Now I know what you might think, nothing out of the ordinary right? Just a normal house with normal residents who are absolutely not able to use any form of magic or cast any spell at all, right?

Well in that case I'm sorry to say that you are very wrong, as everything that goes around my family and our house are rather _Magical….._

You see the Eilharts are an old magical family, descendants of the infamous sorceress Philippa Eilhart. And while we are generally considered as a dark family –Due to Eilhart's specialisation in Curses and Rituals- we tend to side with neither side and do things our own way. Mind you that our family is a little strange, even by wizarding standard, we are related to the Lovegoods afterall.

Now if you are wondering what my role in all of this is…how I came to live here, why in blazes my name is not _POTTER_ etc, etc.

To keep it simply: Unlike what you most likely have been told James Potter did not marry Lilly Evans, did he have a major crush on her for the majority of his school life? Indeed he did, but he got over that crush and fell in love with Tamara Eilhart during his sixth year, and guess what? About four years later I was born and life seemed perfect, except the whole war going on, that is until the Dark Lord began hunting us and we were forced to hide ourself away.

However my parents where betrayed, and Dark Lord arrived to kill them and me. It is that fateful Halloween where my story begins.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 _ **Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress**_

 _[Au]_ A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue:**_

* * *

 _October 31st 1981, Godric's Hollow:_

It was a quiet night in the peaceful village of Godric's Hollow, it was just past midnight and most of the children living in the village had worn themselves out while trick or treating.

As the households who where still awake enjoyed the holiday with their family, a lone figure dressed in black robes strode down the road towards a house near the end.

From a distance the house seemed perfectly ordinary, but the figure in black knew better. A charm had been cast over the house: the Fidelius Charm, which hide it from all who did not know the secret; given to them by the Secret Keeper.

However the figure in black, better known as the Dark Lord: Voldemort, had learned the secret only a few hours ago and was now on his way to kill two of his strongest opponents: The Potters, and fulfil the prophecy of him and the Potter's spawn.

For the past few months Voldemort had spent much of his time and energy into finding the location of the damned house before him. Normal wise such a task would have child's play for the Dark Lord. However the Fidelius Charm had prevented him from doing so.

As he stepped through the front gate of the house, Voldemort continued his musings. Had he not been distracted by his search, Magical Brittan would be laying at his feet by now and the first steps into taking over Magical France would have begun.

However the prophecy would have to come first. As it foretold of a child being born with the power to defeat him. HIM! Lord Voldemort one of the most powerful Dark Lords the world had ever known, who even surpassed Grindelwald when he was in is prime.

Lord Voldemort could not even begin to grasp the concept of such a child being born, and immediately began to form plans to prevent such a thing from happening. While he did not know the entire prophecy it told him enough to deduce that the child would either be born to the Longbottoms or the Potters, and Voldemort placed his money on the Potters.

While both couples had fought him and his forces valiantly, it had been to Potters that stood out more to the Dark Lord. Whenever his forces clashed with those of the light the Potters would be the first ones on the scene and the last ones to leave.

But the Dark Lord did not believe in change and while he personally dealt with the Potters, he had send a few of his most trusted members of the Death Eaters' inner-circle to deal with the Longbottoms.

Taking a second to mourn the loss of another Noble House, Voldemort raised his wand and blasted the front door from its hinges and stepped inside. As he glanced over the hall –which he found to be to his taste, just lacked a bit of black- the Dark Lord unconsciously deflected a spell cast at him and cast a curse in retaliation "Pestaer!"

This particularly curse was something Voldemort had learned while in Poland during his travels. It infected the recipient with a deadly disease that would kill the victim after a few minutes, but not before suffering an agonizing pain that would drive many mad.

Unlike most man however James Potter didn't fall on the ground screaming in pain, and stood tall. With a wave of the bespectacled man's wand the front door was transformed into a wooden stag that rushed at the Dark Lord in an attempt to pierce him with its antlers.

Voldemort laughed and swiped his wand to cut the stag in half. He pointed his wand at James whose face was filled with pain and had trouble breathing. The Dark Lord felt an inkling of respect for the man, to still be standing at this point required an enormous willpower.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green curse hit James and his lifeless corps hit the floor. Voldemort stared at the man and gave a small nod. The Dark Lord had decided to end his life quickly and painlessly, a reward for Potter's courage and willpower.

As Voldemort took his time to walk up the stair, he mussed upon losing the Potters. They would have made formidable followers, perhaps even good enough to join the ranks of Bellatrix, Lucius and Dolohov.

When he reached the second floor of the house Voldemort immediately sensed the magic in the air, and with a wave of his wand several runes on the walls and floor where revealed. Each single one transcribed with dark magic, which would severely harm anyone that would come in contact with them. The Dark lord actually chuckled at the signature work of Tamara Eilhart, before casting a very precise curse that blew the first layer of wood on the floor in several million pieces and ripped of the paint on the walls –Who knew that these spells from his time as a carpenter in Bulgaria would come in handy someday-

Carefully stepping over the ruined floor Voldemort made his way towards a chamber, from which the cries of a child could be heard. But at the moment that he touched the doorknob with his left hand, the Dark Lord learned that he had made his first mistake during that night; as suddenly his hand was stuck with seemingly a needle before it began to wither away.

The curse had already reached his upper arm, by the time Voldemort had time to react. A quick 'Diffendo' severed the cursed arm from the Dark Lords body, who stared at it in some sort of admiration as he closed wound on his left over stump.

It had been quite some time that anyone had been able to injure him so severely, a quick analysing spell revealed told him why his earlier spell had not revealed this particular nasty rune. It was a multiply layered rune, with several harmless runes covering the cursed one placed in such a way that the magic of the harmless runes would hide the cursed one from being detected by all but the most advanced detection spells.

As Voldemort blasted the door out of his way, he vowed to learn a better detection spell. He looked into the room, the light coming from the hallway revealed the interior of the nursery. –Once more the Dark Lord silently praised the taste of the Potters, clearly Lady Potter née Eilhart had a great taste in decoration-

Said lady had kneeled in front of a cot, which contained the Potter child, and was speaking words of comfort to her child. A quick stream of green and the woman fell on the ground, dead just like her husband. The Child in the crib began to cry loudly.

Voldemort frowned, normally he wasn't that keen on killing women and children but this woman had cost him his left arm. The Dark Lord faced the child, he was slightly surprised to find that she was a girl.

He had been expecting a boy that would resemble his father, with unruly dark hair and brown eyes. Well the girl had still raven-black hair, her eyes however where a different question. They had a yellowish-orange colour that resembled the eyes of an owl. Somewhere a voice in the back of his mind told him that the Eilharts always had a close connection with the birds.

Not that it mattered much to Voldemort as he raised his wand once more and cast the killing curse for the third time that evening. Voldemort laughed loudly in his victory, he had just proven that the prophecy had been false; no-one could stand in his way now.

However when he still heard the girl crying, Voldemort realized that he had made a second mistake. Around the cot several runes had lit up in a red colour and the killing curse floated in the air before the baby girl. It was that moment that something inside the Dark Lord that snapped, twice now the Eilhart woman had used these damned runes to hinder him in his quest.

In his anger Voldemort began the incantation to unleash one of the most dangerous spells in his repertoire: Fiendfyre, fully intending to burn the girl alive and destroy the Potter cottage; even the whole village if he had to. However when a rune on the girl's forehead began to glow, Voldemort felt something he hadn't felt in years: Fear, a fear that greatly increased when aforementioned rune seemingly absorbed the killing curse before sending curse back at him.

Just before the curse hit him, Voldemort roared one thing: "EILHART!"

 **000**

 _July 24st 1987, 17 Elvish Street, London:_

House number 17 of the Elvish street stood at the very end of the street, though calling it a house was a bit of an understatement, as number 17 –like all other houses in the street- was more like a manor; build in a Victorian style and surrounded by a large garden.

It was at this ground that the Eilhart family had resided for the last few centuries, and although the family manor had been destroyed and rebuild a few times in all those years the ground it was built upon had remained in the Eilhart's possession.

In the uppermost bedroom of the manor, or an attic modified into a large bedroom, a lone girl with raven-black hair and owl-coloured eyes was laying on her bed; while reading an old leather-bound book. The light of the moon shone through the windows illuminating the pages of the book.

The book in question was a journal of a bard that had encountered the, earlier mentioned, girl's ancestor several times in his life.

 _This was hardly the first time that I encountered Philippa Eilhart – jewel of the court at_ _Gwynedd_ _, Wales and once the trusted sorceress of King Cadfan ap Iago. Philippa was one of the most talented spellcasters of those times – only a handful ever mastered the art of Polymorphy or Animagnus-. Her intellect and the influence she held at the Gwynedd court were not to be underestimated. Proud, independent, and extremely beautiful, as graceful in a fanciful yet elegant dress as in a man's traveling outfit, she was beyond any doubt one of the most attractive women I have ever known. Yet I would not count Philippa among the most pleasant of females, despite her indisputable though chilly charm. Her gaze alone was enough to make the most confident men shudder, and the mere thought of spending a night with her would make their flesh creep._

" _Philippa Eilhart is in town" would be whispered by the peasantry, when they saw an owl fly towards the castle._

Suddenly the bedroom door was slammed open. "Harriet Eilhart! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Sounded the angry voice of the woman standing in the door opening.

Harriet quickly shut the book and stuffed it underneath her pillow. "Sorry aunt Isolde, I was just absorbed in the book. It was really fascinating."

Her aunt snorted. "You should have gone to sleep hours ago, now you will be all blurry eyed and half asleep tomorrow! What will our guests think! This sort of pre-teenage rebellion in unbecoming of a Lady Eilhart. And I demand that you will cease it at once!"

The raven-haired girl looked down. "Yes aunt Isolde, it won't happen again." She murmured.

Isolde looked down at the child haughtily. "It better not be. Now hand me that book." Reluctantly Harriet handed to the book to her aunt, who snatched the book from the girl's hand. "Now go to sleep! Or I will inform your uncle about this!" With those words Isolde slammed the door shut again, leaving Harriet alone in her dark room.

The raven-haired girl lay down turned so that she faced the window, which looked out over the garden. Harriet sniffed a few tears away, wondering why her aunt and uncle had to be so stern and strict all the time; why they would hit hit her when displeased with her.

"Just seven more years Hari, then you can escape from here or sent them away." The ten-year old whispered to herself.

* * *

 _So here it is the first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as it did creating it._

 _A few things I want to say about the story:_

 _-firstly: This won't be a Harem-fic, I rather dislike those. (With a very, very few exceptions: Insidious Inquisitor, or Dragons Speak Parseltongue too, you know)_

 _-Secondly: Dumbledore will be a good guy, a wise mentor to Harry and his friends; yet also the one wizard Voldemort fears. (In my humble opinion there are two ways to present Dumbledore: The in appearance wiser and kinder Richard Harris Dumbledore, or the more emotional and manipulative Michael Cambon Dumbledore. The Dumbledore portrayed by Michael Cambon is often the kind of Dumbledore featured in the fanfics that portray him as manipulative, or so I imagine him to be. The Dumbledore featured in my fanfic will be more of the Richard Harris Dumbledore.)_

 _-Thirdly: There will be some references to other books/games/movies though those will be edited in such a way that they fit into the Harry Potter universe._

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


	2. Chapter 2- Letters and Alleys

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 _ **000**_

 _ **Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress**_

 _[Au]_ A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell

 _ **Chapter 2: Letters and Alleys:**_

* * *

 _July 31st 1991, 17 Elvish Street, London:_

In the attic bedroom of the Eilhart Manor, Harriet "Hari" Eilhart lay on her comfortable bed looking at the roof while lost in thoughts. Today was her eleventh birthday, meaning that her Hogwarts letter would arrive today.

While on the surface her emotions were kept in check, her face nothing more than a blank page, inside the young girl was feeling anxious and even a little worried. Perhaps her parents, despite what she had been told, had in fact not enrolled her at Hogwarts just after her birth. Or the post owl suffered from an incident during its delivery and her letter would never arrive. Was she unnecessarily worried and getting worked up about nothing? Probably, and most likely yes. Though that did little to quell her nervousness. " _Please, Please let my letter come today…I do not think I will last another year living here._ "

Hari would have liked to be alone for a little while longer and think about her soon to arrive letter, but shouts from downstairs and the sudden steps upon the stairs leading to Hari's room alerted the raven-haired girl that her cousin was coming up the stairs; probably because breakfast was ready to be served. Not that Hari was particularly hungry.

The door was thrown open, Hari winced at the sound it made when the handle hit the wall, and Sabine Eilhart entered the room. Sabine was a year younger than Harriet, and just like her cousin she had raven-black hair and-owl coloured eyes. Though this was where most similarities ended as Sabine had a snobbish air around her and thought herself to be better than those around her.

"Harriet breakfast is ready. Mother and Father want you to be down at the dining room, for when Christopher and your Hogwarts Letter arrive." The younger girl said, looking around Harriet's room with a look of distaste.

Hari sat up and scratched the back of her head, messing up her usually messy hair even more. "I will be down in a minute."

"You better be, otherwise mother will be angry at you again." Sabine snickered, before turning around. "Oh by the way do at least try to freshen yourself up. Your hair looks like a bird's nest." She called over her shoulder before making her way downstairs.

Hari yawned and got of her bed. On her way to the stairs she threw a quick look at the full-length mirror that stood next to her dresser. A short and skinny girl stared back at Hari, her long black hair was a mess and from behind a pair of glasses two yellowish-orange eyes blinked. The lightning bolt scar on her forehead was hidden behind her bangs. With a few quick tugs of her fingers Hari tried to fix her hair. But the effort was futile as it stubbornly refused to stay down. " _Stupid hair. It really does like bird's nest._ "

With a sight the raven-haired girl wandlessly summoned a book from her bookcase towards her hand. Hari was well aware that even preforming small feats of controlled magic without a wand was highly unusual for a child to do, in fact most grown-ups could not do so either; so she kept it a secret from her family, one of the big three.

Throwing a glance around her room, to make sure she had not made too much of mess for the House-elves to clean up, before Hari forced a smile on her face and began making her way downstairs; without making a single sound.

* * *

As said before Eilhart manor was built in a Victorian style, though the foundations where much, much older dating back to the year 1100, and the grounds had belonged to the Eilharts even before that time.

Outside the manor and grounds where surrounded by large black iron fences, which also set the border of the wards. The manor itself was dark and scary looking, and among the muggles living in the Elvish Street rumours spread that the manor was haunted, not untrue to be honest. As several ghosts of pervious Eilharts spoked around the manor and its grounds.

The manor, not counting the basement, had four floors. When you entered the manor throughout the front-door you would first enter the front hall; in which one of the house-elves would be waiting to take your coat. Next comes the large and decorated reception room, where larger social functions could be held. From the reception room one has access to both the luxury dining room, from which you can enter the kitchens, and the ballroom. From the ballroom you can walk onto the veranda and into the lavish garden.

The second floor was more of a living floor, as it contained the living room, a smaller dining room, hobby room and the rather infamous Eilhart library –filled to the brim with books about dark, dangerous and unusual magic.- But also the studies of the adults living in the manor.

On the third floor was the master-bedroom and the rooms of Christopher and Sabine, along with a few guest rooms; and not to forget the luxe bathroom.

The fourth floor, or better said the attic, was Harriet's room. Unlike the rest of the house, which was decorated in a rather dark and gloomy style, Harriet's room was done in soft colours. With creamy white walls and a light brown wooden floor the room was a lot more welcoming compared to the rest of the mansion. Underneath the large window stood Hari's king-sized bed. Alongside the walls stood a pair of bookcases, with a desk next to it. On the other side of the room stood the full length mirror and dresser.

The room was Hari's sanctuary away from her family, as they rarely came in her room, where she could escape from her cousins and aunt. It was there where she would be left in peace and quiet.

* * *

Hari quietly made her way downstairs, noise wasn't appreciated in Eilhart Manor, and looked throughout the door opening before entered the dining room where her relatives where just sitting down for breakfast.

At the head of the table sat her aunt Isolde Eilhart (31), of whom Sabine was almost a duplicate only a little less snobbish. Isolde was the younger sister of Hari's mother, and currently filled the position as the steward of house Eilhart, until Hari comes of age and would take over as the rightful head of the house.

Opposite of her aunt sat uncle Julian Eilhart (31), who unlike his wife, children and niece; lacked the raven-black hair, and owl-eyes of the Eilharts. Instead he had brown hair and brown eyes, Julian was tall and seemingly sickly thin. While he was strict and stern, the man generally left everything in the hands of his wife. Whereas he would by in his study, researching and practicing alchemy.

On the left side of the table her cousins where seated. Sabine (10) was admiring herself in a small handheld mirror. Between Sabine and uncle Julian, the oldest child of the family: Christopher (13) was seated. Like his father Christopher was tall and thin, though he had his mother's hair and eyes. Unlike his mother and younger sister Christopher was less snobbish and stuck up, however Hari knew him to be cunning, manipulative and vicious to any who crossed him.

" _Come on Hari, it's just breakfast they will have no reason to shout at you yet. I hope._ "With a deep sigh Hari entered the room and sat down at the right side of the table, her side so to speak.

Once Hari was seated Isolde stood up to begin the customary morning welcome. "Good-morning my dearest….and Harriet. As all of you know today is the day that Christopher and Harriet's Hogwarts letters will arrive. So after breakfast all three of you will remain on the second floor so that when the Owls arrive you will be back here in the blink of an eye." Isolde paused for a moment and looked over her children and niece. "Understood dears? Harriet?"

"Yes aunt Isolde, I understand." Hari mumbled downcast. Just like every year there was no even a single mention to it being her birthday. Not once in fact had Hari's birthday been celebrated at Eilhart manor by her living family members. To be honest it wasn't until two years ago that Hari even learned that today was her birthday, when Christopher had found the need to tease her about it. –Most likely in an attempt to make her even more miserable than usually. - Seeing her oldest cousin's grin, Hari knew that he was satisfied by downcast mood.

Seemingly pleased by Hari's response Isolde clapped her hands, two House-elves appeared in the room and began serving each of the household's members their preferred breakfast. Both Isolde and Sabine had some low-fat yogurt with fresh fruit, both claiming to watch their diet, along with a cup of tea. Julian however didn't eat anything just drank a cup of bitter black coffee and a cup of tea with milk and sugar. Christopher similar to his father had a black coffee and tea with milk, but also a bowl of cornflakes.

Hari who's breakfast was always served last, on her aunt's orders no doubt, opened her book and began reading; absentmindedly grabbing a piece of toast with strawberry jam from her plate as soon as it was served.

The book was about the similarity of the muggles legends of King Arthur Pendragon and Merlin the wizard, and the stories the magical world told about the adventures of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The book was written in such a way that Hari quickly lost herself into it and forgot her surroundings.

* * *

A sudden loud shriek from Sabine that echoed throughout the manor shook Hari up from her reading, she looked around the empty dining room a bit confused before glancing towards the standing clock. It was already eleven o'clock, she had been reading for over two hours while completely loosing track of the time. " _No wonder it was so quiet._ " Hari thought.

Soft hooting from her right brought Hari from her stupor, the black haired girl looked to source of the sound and found a Barn Owl –resting on the back of the chair- with a letter attached to its leg. The owl held out its leg so that Hari could take the letter. "Hey boy when did you get here? I hope I did not keep you from your work." The owl hooted in response, looking a bit affronted.

Hari giggled in response. "I did? In that case I'm very sorry mister owl, I was just lost in the story you see. Now I will remove that letter from your leg, so you can go back to your obviously very important work." Owl where vain creatures most of the time, and quickly took offense; however they were also quick to forgive you…with a few exceptions here and there.

Hari softly petted the owl, while removing the letter with her other hand. Seeing as its letter had been delivered, the owl flew up from the chair; flew in a circle around Hari, before flying throughout the open kitchen window and landed in a tree close to it.

With a bouncing heart, Hari looked at the letter. As expected it was addressed to her, they even got her bed room in the attic right. " _It is here! It really is here!_ "

 **Hogwarts school** _ **of**_ **Witchcraft** _ **and**_ **Wizardry**

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_ _(Order of Merlin- first class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief warlock Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _ **Dear Miss Eilhart,**_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our term begins on 1 September, we await your reply back with the owl that has delivered this letter._

 _Enclosed with this letter is a list with all necessary books and equipment for this school year, please ensure that all of the listed items are in your possession when you arrive at Hogwarts._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress.**_

It took much self-control, but Hari managed to keep herself from squalling from excitement. She was in! She would be going to Hogwarts, get a chance to properly learn magic and be away from her family for a long time! Maybe she could even make a few friends, besides the House-elves and the ghosts of past family members who would talk with her. A huge true smile crept upon Hari's face, as she began to inspect the list with the items she was required to bring to Hogwarts.

Her face quickly became blank however when the door to the dining room was thrown open and Isolde ran inside. "Harriet! Where is that blasted owl?"

Hari blinked a few times when she saw her aunts appearance, unlike earlier in the morning her aunt's hair and dress where ruffled and splats of ink where all over the expensive piece of clothing. It was however Isolde's expression, a combination of pure anger and bewilderment, that sent Hari over the edge and she had to quickly put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling loudly. With a shaking hand she pointed towards the tree outside the window. The large owl was still sitting on one off tree's branches.

Isolde let out a roar of anger and drew her wand, before running towards the window; from which she furiously began firing spells and yell profanities at the owl. Fortunately for the owl, Isolde's aim with her wand never had been any good, it took the bird next to none effort to dodge in the incoming spells.

In fact the cheeky owl began flapping its wings and hooted provocative towards the angry woman in such a way that Hari could only interpret it as: "Come at me than you witch! Huh think your arrogant and snobby ass can hit me! Well try again you daft cow!"

Hearing how her niece barely could contain her giggling, Isolde abruptly turned around –looking, if possible, even more ruffle- and glared at the young girl. "Harriet!" She snapped, before firing another blind spell at the owl.

Hearing her aunt directly address her, Hari snapped from her giggling fit and looked at her aunt a bit afraid of woman's reaction. Isolde was about to yell at her, however from outside the owl hooted again; causing Isolde to growl in frustration, and Hari to start giggling again.

"Harriet go find your uncle! He will tell you what to do, and take the letter that has been delivered by that foul fat turkey with you!" Hari nodded and quickly fled from the kitchen, as the post-owl seemingly didn't take kindly for being insulted for a turkey and now went for the attack.

* * *

Hari hesitated as she stood in front of her uncles' study room, slightly afraid to knock on the oaken door. No-one, except aunt Isolde, was allowed to enter the study without permission, it was a rule uncle Julian made clear with a hard hand; and one time even his belt on Hari. Taking a deep breath the elven year old knocked on the door, not to loud so that it would startle her uncle; but just loud enough that he could hear it.

After a minute or so, her uncle finally answered. "Yes?" His deep voice sounded.

"Uncle Julian, I was told by aunt Isolde that I should come to you. For future instructions regarding my Hogwarts letter." Hari answered carefully.

It was silent for a moment again. "Right come in, and then immediately close the door behind you so the warmth escape is minimal." Came the almost command. Hari silently slipped inside, closing the door behind her just as quietly. Before taking a quick look around the study.

It was a fairly large room with large shelves filled with books, ingredients and numerous potions. On several tables stood muggle science things, tubes and bottles made of glass; with burners underneath. Hari looked at them in confusion, unsure what they were supposed to be doing. Her uncle stood with his back towards Hari, stirring in a cauldron that stood in one of the three available fireplaces. Harriet waited in silence till uncle Julian had finished stirring, realizing that he was probably counting and timing his stirs.

Finally Julian was done and turned around looking at his much smaller niece, while taking a handkerchief from his pocket and whipping the sweat from his forehead. "Your letter has arrived then?"

Hari nodded in response. "It was delivered about then minutes ago. Though I must warn you that aunt Isolde got into a fight with the post-owl….again."

A slight flicker of annoyance appeared for a moment on Julian's face, as his wife's frequent fight with the birds was mentioned. "I see, I will deal with that shortly. For now pay attention to the instructions I will be giving you." He stated sternly as he walked towards his desk, and pulled a small box from it. He turned to Hari to hand the box to her, but she flinched for when his hand came close to her. Leaving the small girl stunned for a moment.

"Harriet! Take the box!" Julian said irritated at his niece's slow response.

Hari took a few deep breaths. " _Calm down Hari, it is just a box he is not going to hit you._ " Cautiously Hari took the box from her uncle's hands and took the lid off. Inside the box, resting on a small red cushion, was a key.

"That is the key to your trust-vault. Left to you by your parents. Now that you have become eleven the vault is yours to do with it as your wish. Just remember, inside lays a worth of 1500 golden galleons so that is the limit of your expenses. Once a year on your birthday the vault is refiled to 1500. That is until your 17th birthday, that you will acquire full access and responsibility of both the Eilhart and the Potter vaults; as you are the heir to both of them."

Julian informed Hari in at a quick pace, before gesturing at the fireplace. "When I'm done speaking, you will go to your room and get ready to spend the rest of the day away from the manor. When you return with whatever you need, within 15 minutes, you will travel with floo-powder towards the Leaky Cauldron. Your aunt has arranged that someone will guide you around and help you get the items you need for your schooling. Understood?"

Hari nodded keeping her head down. "Yes uncle Julian, I will go get ready." The raven-haired girl quickly got out of the room and made her way up the stairs towards her room. Only when she had closed the door, and made sure no-one else was inside her room. Hari let out an excited squeal and pumped her fist in the air. " _This must be a dream come true! I get to leave manor and be outside those gates! Meeting new people and getting my items for the school year. This is the best day in years!_ " Realizing she was wasting time, Hari quickly dove into her wardrobe and put on a blue blouse, formal black skirt and white knee-height socks and black ballet flats.

The raven-haired girl levitated her coat and bag towards her, while glancing at the clock on her nightstand. " _6 minutes left perfect._ " Hari let out another squeal, before moving her mouth in the forced fake smile. " _Right I am ready to go!_ " She told herself, as she began walking down the stairs back to her uncle's study.

* * *

 _July 31st 1991, Leaky Cauldron, London:_

When the twirling that came with the method of the floo-travel stopped, Hari stumbled out of the fireplace and fell flat on the wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron; her glasses slipping off. Hari crawled up and rested on her knees, her surroundings within a circle that was about two-meters wide became a big blur. And under the chuckles of a few patrons Hari felt around on the ground to find her glasses.

A giant blur moved towards her and a pair of giant hands gently lifted her off the ground; before carefully putting her glasses back on her nose. Hari had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change. Before turning her head towards the person who had helped her, Hari's mouth felt open as she looked at the man.

The man was gigantic, with hands as large as dustbin lids and feet the size of baby dolphin. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair of black hair and a wild, tangled beard. Hari felt a slight flare of fear but when she looked into man's eyes, who glinted like black beetles underneath all that hair, she felt calm at the friendliness and even slight concern they emitted. "Yer okay Harriet?"

Hari nodded, still a bit stunned. Then the last minute instructions of her uncle came back to her. "Yes thank you sir, you wouldn't know where I can find some lemon drops around here do you?" She asked, the sentence was a password that her aunt and someone else had set up.

The giant chuckled loudly. "By chance I 'ave some in me pockets, want some?"

Hari nodded eagerly, never passing the chance to get some sweets. "Yes please." This caused the giant to laugh as he reached into his pocket and handed the much smaller some yellow sweets wrapped in plastic. Hari eagerly unwrapped one and put in her mouth as she followed the giant to a table in a relative secluded and silent corner of the pub.

The giant man looked Hari over as the two of them sat down. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." The giant said fondly. "But now yeh look a lot like yer parents, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." Hari blushed, no-one had ever told her that. The giant waited with talking as the the owner of the pub had come to their table and put down some drinks with a wink of his left eye.

"Anyway Harriet, a very happy birthday to yeh. I got summat fer yeh here…I think yeh would like it." The giant reached into another one of his pockets and pulled out a small package that he handed to Hari. A few tears sprung into the young girl's eyes as she accepted the package and opened it.

Inside the paper was a necklace, it had a braided rope and the wooden pendant was carved into the shape of an owl. Hari eagerly put it on. "I-I-I…T-Thank you!" She stammered, her hand touching the pendant her fingers tracing over the curves and lines. "R-Really thank you s-s-so much…" Hari trailed off realizing she didn't know the giant's name.

The giant laughed again, taking a swing of his drink. "Ah I forgot to introduce meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Hari nodded recognizing the name. "My older cousin told me about you. He said your dog sometimes chases a cat around the castle. I am Harriet, but call me Hari."

Taking a last swing from his drink Hagrid got up from the chair, which groaned when released from the weight. "Then Hari, are yeh ready to go shoppin?"

Hari quickly got up from her chair and patted off her skirt. "Ready!" She replied eagerly. " _I cannot wait the finally see the Diagon Alley, Gringotts and all the other shops._ "

The small girl followed the giant man, to the back of the pub where he taped the bricks on the wall in a certain pattern that caused the bricks to move and form a gateway. Hari gasped as she saw the alley for the first time in her life. She had read descriptions of it of course but seeing it for real, was an experience that would be immensely difficult to describe on paper.

* * *

As the giant and small girl walked out of the Gringotts bank, Hari was grinning wildly; with her hair standing in all sort of directions. She had loved the ride throughout the goblin tunnels. The speed, the trill, the feeling when you got lifted just a bit from the chair as the cart took a deep plunge down, Hari had absolutely enjoyed it. Going as far as to ask the Goblin steering their cart if they could do it a second time. Griphook, as the goblin was called, had stared at the young witch as if she had grown a second head. Most wizards detested the mine-carts, and thanked the gods when they got back above ground. Then he remembered that she was an Eilhart, who were regarded to be just as loony and eccentric as the Lovegoods despite the effort the current steward to appear as normal as possible. So after some thought the Goblin had taken Hari for a second, even wilder ride; deep into the depths of the mine and its numerous caves.

Hari took a careful glance at Hagrid, who had vehemently refused to take a second ride down, and still looked very green behind his beard. He even shivered a bit, as he looked down at her. "Listen, Hari, would yeh mind if slipped off fer a pick-me-up at the pub? I always feel sick after riding them Gringotts carts. Yeh can get yer uniform at when I'm gone." Hagrid gestured towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Hari nodded and entered the clothing shop alone, a bell sounded as she opened the door. And from the back of the store a squat, smiling witch greeted her. "Afternoon dear, are you here for Hogwarts' robes too?"

"Good afternoon Madam, I am here for the robes indeed." Hari said politely with a small nod of her head.

Madam Malkin gestured Hari to follow her. "You are very early dear, most students will only visit the alley in the last two weeks before the school begins. There is only one other student being fitted up just now, in fact. You should see it during the height of the shopping, sometimes there is even a line to outside my store."

"Sounds very busy." Hari replied while looking around at the different pieces of clothing and robes hanging in the store. In the very back of the store stood a boy with a pale, pointed face and sliver-blonde hair stood on a footstool; while another witch was pinning up his robes. Hari took stepped on a footstool and a long robe was pulled over her head, Madam Malkin began pinning the robe and measuring Hari for the remainder of her school clothing.

"Hello." The boy said. "Will you be going to Hogwarts as well?"

Hari nodded. "Yes."

The boy narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "You are one of the Eilharts, are you not? Janine?"

"Sabine is the name, but you are thinking of my younger cousin; she will go to Hogwarts next year." Hari said softly, not really liking to be compared to Sabine.

The boy's eyes now widened. "Then that means you must be Harriet Eilhart! My father has been trying for ages to invite you to one of our balls; but your aunt and uncle always say that you despise parties and such. The other Heirs suspect that you must be some kind of recluse. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to finally meet you Heir Eilhart."

"Likewise Heir Malfoy." Hari replied, wondering what she should say next.

Draco looked the smaller girl over. "So why do you never come to any of the parties or balls thrown by the other pure-blood families? Or just simply visit? I am sure the girls would like it to have you sitting amongst them."

Hari hesitated before answering. "My aunt and uncle generally forbid me from leaving the manor grounds, and take strong offence if I even suggest it. This is the first time in my life that I have gone anywhere without either of them following me."

"That sounds very lonely." Draco said frowning, making mental notes to talk to his parents about this. He forced a smile on his face. "So any idea what house you will be in yet?"

Hari shrugged. "Not really, Eilharts have been sorted all over the houses in the years they have attended Hogwarts. But the most likely ones will be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. As my mother and father went there respectively."

The blond boy grinned. "Well you will not really know until you get there of course, but I know I will be sorted into Slytherin. All off my family has been. Imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff, and sit among all of those lowly muggle-born." Draco mock shuddered.

Hari sniffed. "Have you actually ever met a muggle-born? Let alone a muggle?" Draco shook his head. "Then how do you know they are beneath us? My aunt and uncle also speak against muggles and muggle-borns, but I try to keep an open minded about them and form my own opinion as I get to know them better. Maybe you should do so too?" Draco looked a bit down. "Simply parroting everything others say will only work against you in the long term, one has to learn to form their own opinion and do their own deductions before reaching a general conclusion. At least that is what Rowena Ravenclaw said in one of her books."

Draco was about to reply, but Madam Malkin interrupted him. "You are done my dear, if you can follow me back to the front. Where we can handle your payment." As soon as the robe was taken off Hari jumped off the stool.

Before following Madam Malkin, she turned back to Draco. "I will see you at Hogwarts then, Heir Malfoy. Until then."

"Likewise Heir Eilhart, you have given me much thought." Draco waved goodbye.

When Hari reached the front, Madam Malkin was waiting for her. The school clothing neatly packed in bags. "Now then I have here three plain black Hogwarts' robes. Mind you that the edges will turn into the colour of your house and an emblem will be appear on the left upper side will appear. As for the rest of your school uniform: there are some white buttoned shirts, grey V-neck jumpers; and of course cardigans and skirts. I have also thrown in some comfy underwear and knee-length socks. Do you need anything else dear?"

Hari quickly shook her head, embarrassed by the underwear comment; and quickly payed for the clothing before almost running outside where Hagrid was waiting for her. "Hey 'here Hari ready to continue shoppin?"

* * *

Hari was fighting to hold back tears, when Hagrid had bought her another birthday present: A beautiful snow owl she had named Hedwig, said owl was fast as she had her head under her wing. Hari held the cage proudly, but also worried. " _What will aunt Isolde say?! She hates birds, and owls especially._ "

Hari tried to stammer her thanks, but Hagrid waved it away. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from yer family. Just yer wand left now, so let' go to Ollivanders; best place fer wands it is, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

They stopped in front of a shabby and narrow store. The vague golden letters on the door read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A bell tinkled as they stepped inside, no-other customer was inside. Hari turned her head to look around, while Hagrid sat down in an old creaking chair. Stacked around the store in shelves and just plain on the ground where thousands of narrow boxes stacked and piled until they reached the ceiling. To Hari it felt as if the entire store was filled with thousands of magical specks all around her.

"Good Afternoon." A softy voice suddenly sounded, startling both Hari and Hagrid. An old man had suddenly appeared before them. His pale eyes where glistering like moons inside the muffy, gloomy shop.

"Likewise." Hari said, her hearth bonking in her throat.

The man regarded her for a moment, Hari actually felt something magical from his gaze. "Ah Yes, Miss Harriet Eilhart. I had a feeling you would visit my store soon. You have your mother's eyes. It feels like yesterday when she came in here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, unyielding, and made of yew. A good wand for some of the darker aspects of magic."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Hari, his unblinking eyes focused on her lightning bolt scar. "Your father on the other hand, he had a wand of Mahogany. Eleven Inches. Pliable. It had a bit more power than average and was excellent for transfiguration. It was a favoured craft of mine and I had long suspected that it would choose a Potter, after all it is the wand that chooses the wizard."

Ollivander made a move to touch her scar, but Hari quickly flinched away. For the first time Ollivander blinked since his sudden arrival. He was about to say something but then, to Hari's relief, spotted Hagrid.

As Ollivander was talking to Hagrid, Hari took quick deep breaths to calm herself. " _It is nothing to worry about Hari, just a creepy man selling wands. He will not hit you._ "

Done speaking with Hagrid, Ollivander focused his attention back on Hari. "Well then Miss Eilhart could you hold out your wand arm?"

"I am ambidextrous actually." Hari replied holding out both of her arms, Ollivander hummed in response looking interested as he measured her arms and various other things. He went onto a speech about his store, the cores he used in his wands and how no two wands where the same. The measuring tape continued measuring on its own as Ollivander walked around his store, taking out several boxes form his shelves.

"Here try this one Miss Eilhart: Beechwood and Dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a twirl." Hari took the wand and twirled it, suddenly the wand shot from her hand and pinned itself into the ceiling.

Mr. Ollivander grinned and handed Hari another wand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. It's quite whippy…" Hari tried to wave the wand, but it actually managed to slip out of her grip and felt on the ground.

"No, No. Here this one. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." This one refused to be touched by Hari. This went on and on, every wand Hari tried had some adverse reaction and tried to get away from her as quick as possible or caused some damage to shop. The odd thing was that Mr. Ollivander seemed to become happier and happier the more wands he pulled out to try.

"You are a tricky customer Miss Eilhart, but don't you worry I will find the perfect match here somewhere." He felt silent for a moment. "I wonder…well why not. Try this one holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Hari took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, she waved it some sparks appeared from the point. Hagrid cheered and Mr. Ollivander clapped. Suddenly Hari felt that something was wrong, as the wand began warming up in a rapid pace. The eleven year old threw the wand away, just in time as it actually exploded with huge force and smoke that threw Hari and Ollivander of their feet and caused many of the shelves and piles of boxes to collapse.

When the smoke had cleared, Hagrid quickly pulled Hari from underneath a seemingly mountain of wands. Mr. Ollivander, from his spot on the ground, actually laughed loudly. "O my, it has been a long time since that happened."

Hari grinned unsurely, when she suddenly felt it…something calling to her. The raven-haired girl turned to her left and saw a seemingly ancient box sitting on the ground, it was shaking. The closer she got to it the more it shook, until it became completely silent when Hari took of the lit. Inside was wand made of a silver-like wood with several etchings into it. "Silver Lime and Demiguise hair, 9 ¾ inches. Unyielding and uniquely loyal. This is a wand crafted by one of my ancestors around the year 1300." Ollivander told her as Hari took the wand from the box and held in her hand. It felt good, almost as if something that had been missing, finally returned to her.

Mr. Ollivander had gotten back on his feet and gently took the wand from Hari, placing it back in its box; before carefully warping it in brown paper. While muttering to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Hari asked carefully.

The wand maker looked at the girl, his eyes unblinking again. "Nothing is wrong Miss Eilhart, but to be honest never expected that someone suitable for the wand would come to my store. Are you aware what Silver Lime stands for in the wandlore Miss Eilhart?" Hari shook her head. "Silver Lime has a reputation for being the best wand for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, and let's not forget the Demiguise hair; a creature that can hide itself and see in the future." Ollivander's strange eyes looked deeply in Hari's equally unique eyes. "I believe we can expect mysterious and secret things from you Miss Eilhart, secrets you hide from everyone." Hari shivered, and handed Mr. Ollivander the seven Galleons for her wand. She and Hagrid quickly left the store.

Outside the sun hung low in the sky, and the pair took a few deep breaths; glad to be out of the shop and its strange owner. "We 'ave time for a bite to eat before I 'ave to return yeh to yer aunt and uncle." Hagrid broke the silence. "The Leaky Cauldron is a good place for sumthing good, if I say so meself."

Hari's stomach grumbled in agreement with Hagrid's words, and Hari quickly followed the giant man back throughout the Diagon Alley.

* * *

 _August 1st 1991, 17 Elvish Street, London:_

The huge clock that stood in the library, directly underneath Hari's bed, had struck just past midnight. However the girl-who-lived had trouble sleeping, as her mind tried to progress everything that had happened today.

Hari lay in her bed, facing the ceiling as she was lost in thoughts. Next to her, stood Hedwig's cage. The white owl was looking at her new owner, and felt a need to protect the small human girl. Especially if that banshee was to be around much longer, Hedwig shuddered; the human woman had raged and screamed when she had discovered that Hedwig had joined the family. Only the comment of the slender-man had stopped the woman from hitting Hari, telling his mate that a proper Eilhart heiress always should own an owl.

After that Hari had sworn that she would take care of Hedwig on her own, and that the beautiful bird would never bother the banshee. Hedwig had felt quite flattered by Hari's kind words about her appearance.

Hari's mumbling shook the owl from her thoughts. Hedwig hooted softly as Hari had finally fallen asleep. " _Yes I will take care of you, little Owling. The world is dangerous and you will need all the care one can give._ "

Hari moved in her sleep mumbling again, and Hedwig began to hoot softly again; it sounded a bit like a lullaby and caused Hari to calm down in her sleep. " _Sleep my little Owling, Hedwig will watch over you._ "

* * *

So here I am updating nearly a year later, the reason why it took so long you ask? Well I have this rich friend, who was planning for a trip around the world; and actually invited me along! She would even pay for most of the expenses, so how can I say no to that! To keep it short the first three months we spend by traveling all around Europe, before taking the plane and go to the USA; going from the east to the west coast and visiting Hawaii. After we travelled southwards to Central-and-South America visiting Maya and Inca ruins, and even the Nazca-Lines. With five months left we then flew to Australia and New-Zeeland spending a month there before going north the China and Japan returning back to the Netherlands only three days ago.

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


	3. Chapter 3- Trains and Sorting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 _ **000**_

 _ **Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress**_

 _[Au]_ A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell

 _ **Chapter 3: Trains and Sorting:**_

* * *

September 1st 1991, Kingcross, London:

The sun stood high in the sky as the Eilharts walked across the square towards King Cross Station; passing dozens of Muggles who were busy with their daily life. Hari's head swiped from the left to the right as she tried to take in as many signs as possible, there were so many things happening around her of which Hari had never even heard off. And unconsciously Hari began walking at a slightly slower pace.

Unfortunately her aunt wanted nothing of that and grabbed the small girl's shoulder in an iron like grip. Hari winced and was sure that it would be bruising later on, yet she refused to make a single sound and gripped her hold on the grips of Hedwig's cage to focus on something. Said bird glared at Isolde, and swore to add the woman to her shit-list; literally.

A little ahead of Hari and her aunt, Christopher and Sabine talked animatingly. Sabine pointing at several things, with Christopher answering with something that made both of them laugh; rather meanly in Hari's opinion, they were ridiculing the muggles that walked past them.

Just as they reached the platform a train departed which earned Hari's curiosity. " _How do muggles even make those move without magic or coals?_ " But before the eleven year old could further think about it, she was pulled along by her aunt. Hari looked up to a clock they passed, they were half an hour early.

The Eilharts stopped walking about five meters away from the entrance to Platform 9¾, observing it for a few minutes, as muggles walked past it; while two or three wizarding families walked through, unnoticed by the muggles. " _I wonder if it has a subtle notice-me-not charm cast on it? Preventing muggles from seeing it?_ " Hari took another look around, as her aunt began whispering in her cousins ears.

To the left stood a muggle family, consisting of a tall father with curly hair and a small beard; his hazel-brown eyes scanned the crowd with critical eyes that seemed to pick up many small details. Next to him stood his wife, a woman of average weight and length, with straight brown hair and eyes of the same colour. Unlike her husband however she looked around nervously, and to Hari it was obvious that she was looking for someone or something. Just in front of the pair stood a girl that could only be their daughter, with a long mane of busy brown hair and rather large front teeth. Just like her mother the girl looked around worried. Hari's eye however felt upon the book the girl was clenching underneath her arm: Hogwarts a History.

Subtly glancing at her relatives, who were still whispering to each other; the members of house Greengrass had just walked past them. They had been accompanied by a girl that neither of her cousins had recognized. Taking a breath Hari concentrated on her magic, she felt the mystical energy inside herself and reached out with it, using her hand to control it, Hari gave the bushy haired girl a small swat against her shoulder.

The girl looked around confused but her head quickly shot in Hari's direction, when she was poked on her shoulder a few times by Hari. "Hogwarts?" Hari mouthed wordlessly at her, the girl's eyes widened considerately as she nodded. Subtly Hari beckoned for her to come closer, but put a finger on her lips as nodded in her relative's direction. The bushy haired girl nodded in understanding and quickly began whispering to her parents. The father looking at Hari for a moment, his eyes rested on Isolde's hand that was still gripping Hari's shoulder.

He pushed a trolley forwards on which a huge trunk stood, Hari was glad that hers could shrink and become weightless at the tap of a wand and could easily put inside the pocket of her coat. When the man stood close to them he coughed. "Excuse me."

Isolde looked up and regarded him with narrowed eyes, but also immediately let go of Hari's shoulder. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Good morning, if I might be so bold to ask this, but are your children going to Hogwarts to? We noticed the owl in your daughter's arms so we couldn't help but wonder." The bushy haired girl's father said in a friendly tone, yet soft enough that passer-by's would have trouble listening in.

The Eilhart Steward glanced in Hari's direction. "Oh! No these two are **my** children…" Isolde said, emphasising on my, pulled Christopher and Sabine close to her; before nodding towards Hari. "This is my niece, but you assumptions where correct muggle. My son Christopher will be going to Hogwarts for his third year, while Harriet will be going for the first time. But how can we assist?"

The parents of the bushy haired girl narrowed their eyes at the muggle comment, but otherwise ignored it. The father rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see, we are not really sure how to get on the platform. It should be here but…"

"Muggle's can neither see nor enter the platform." Christopher interrupted him. "You will have to say goodbye to your daughter here. The entrance is exactly at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Mother we should head onto the platform now." He finished his sentence by turning to Isolde.

"Agreed, come along Harriet. It don't want you to get lost amongst all these…muggles." Isolde smiled sweetly, and gripped Hari's shoulder again; pulling the raven-haired girl along with her. Hari apolitically waved at the family.

* * *

Our favourite raven-haired girl sighed deeply, as she massaged her painful shoulder. A quick look earlier had confirmed her suspicion that it would turn blue in a short while. " _It seems that my decision to dress in the school uniform at home was a smart one. Explaining my shoulder to someone else might be…bad._ " Hari flinched at the thought at what her aunt and uncle would do to her if someone found out. Enduring it seemed for the best now.

With a groan Hari curled up next to the window and watched the passing landscape. " _I am finally here, on the train towards Hogwarts. No relatives hurting me or trying to make me miserable._ "

Her thought process was interrupted when the compartment door slid open, Hari looked up and saw a tall red-haired boy with lots of freckles; and a dirty spot on his nose. One of the Weasleys if Hari guessed correctly.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing to the empty seat opposite Hari. "Everywhere else is full."

Hari curled up further and shook her head. "N-No, it is just me sitting here."

The redheaded boy sat down, occasionally glancing at Hari; but when she caught him looking, he quickly looked back outside. Hari had a feeling what he wanted, both Hagrid and Isolde had warned her. Tough both had done so in different ways.

The redhead stared at her again, like she was an Elf or something. "So…" He began saying, Hari squirmed uncomfortably; deciding right then and there that she hated that look. "People on the train are saying that Harriet Eilhart has to be on the train this year. But no-one has actually seen her yet, but seeing as you are sitting here all alone…" He left the remainder of the sentence hang in the air.

Hari looked at him, directly into his eyes this time, the boy gasped at the sight of her strange eye colour. "Blimey! You really are her, the girl-who-lived. Do you really have the… you know…?" He pointed at Hari's forehead eagerly.

Hari sighed and pulled back her bangs, revealing the lighting scar to the boy, who stared at it. And stared, and kept staring for so long that Hari became very uncomfortable. "Uh…who are you then?"

The redhead shook his head. "Sorry about that, I just grew up with the stories about you. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

Hari felt a slight ping of satisfaction, she had been right about the family. "Pleased to meet you Ron." Hari didn't know what else to say, this was perhaps the fourth time she had spoken to someone her own age who wasn't Sabine or Christopher.

"So what is it like growing up an Eilhart? I heard your family is weird." Ron asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Hari shrugged slightly. "I do not really know, I have no idea what is normal for other wizarding families. I have never been to someone else's home. But I do not think that the gardens of your house are filled to the brim with deadly and dangerous plants and fungi. Nor would the furniture come to life every full moon to play poker with each other; my nightstand is apparently one of the best in our house." Hari thought for a bit. "Our library is stuffed with the ghosts of my ancestors who refuse to move on pure of the reason that they are too stubborn to. Oh and one of the bathrooms is occupied by a ghoul who sings opera when he is showering."

Ron's mouth felt open in astonishment. "Bloody hell!"

Hari nodded in agreement. "And that is just the manor, my aunt has declared war against each and every bird that comes near our manor; so far she has lost every single battle. Then there is my uncle whose experiments blow up at the very least four times in a week. My cousins…"

"I know about Christopher." Ron interrupted. "He is in the same year as my older twin brothers. They can't stand each other."

Speak of two certain devils and they shall appear, the compartment door slid open again. This time revealing two redheads who were identical to each other; and like Ron had loads of freckles. "There you are ickle Ronnie-kins!" They said at the same time. "We will be sitting with Lee in the middle of the train. He's got a giant tarantula!"

Ron got a strange look, and mumbled something under his breath. The twins focused their attention to Hari. "Raven-black hair and weird eyes. You must be Christopher's little cousin, the one he claims is smarter and more talented than all Weasleys together." Said the one on the right. Hari frowned at the thought of Christopher complimenting her, it didn't seem like a thing he would do.

"Mind you that we have a very large family, so I think he was just trying to insult us." The twin on the left continued. "But don't you worry little Miss Harriet, we won't judge you because of that prick. As long as you don't judge us for Percy!"

"Another brother?" Hari guessed, the three Weasleys nodded solemnly.

"He has become prefect this year-" Right twin said.

The twin the left took over. "And it has gone a bit to his head-"

"So much it's a wonder his head isn't as big as a balloon by now. We are Fred and George by the way, but it's up to you to figure out who is which." They finished in harmony, before closing the door of the compartment.

Both Hari and Ron where silent again. "So Harriet can you tell me more about your house and family? They sound absolutely bonkers!" Ron asked with a slight grin.

"Call me Hari, and sure; but only if you tell me about yours." Hari said with smile of her own, wondering if she had just made her very first friend her own age.

* * *

Hari smiled as Ron was about to demonstrate a spell on his old rad Scabbers, though in her head she wondered if any spell that the twins would give would give would actually not be some sort of prank.

Just as he had raised his wand above his head, the door of the compartment opened revealing a boy who had visited their compartment earlier in the search for his lost toad. However this time the bushy haired girl from the station was also with him.

"Hello. Has either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The girl said, her voice sounded a bit bossy; but Hari picked up a subtle sense of wariness in it.

Hari shook her head. "Sorry we haven't seen it, I could sent out Hedwig to catch him. But I am afraid she would see him as a snack."

The round-faced boy, paled at the thought. The girl glanced at him. "Then it would be better if we didn't." She looked at Ron before glancing at his wand. "Are you doing magic? Can I see?" The round-faced boy said something about continuing to look around and closed the door.

Ron swallowed, as the girl sat down next to Hari. He cleared his throat and pointed his wand at Scabbers. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow! Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron flicked his wand. Scabbers let out a loud snore and rolled over, remaining as dull and grey as ever.

Hari rubbed her chin. "Ron I don't think that is a real spell. Who taught it to you?" Ron mumbled underneath his breath. It sounded suspiciously about doing something to George.

The girl rolled her eyes and faced Hari. "But you do know some magic right? When you poked at me on the station." Her eyes widened for a moment. "Oh I totally forgot, my name is Hermione Granger nice to meet you."

"Harriet Eilhart and likewise." Hari replied. She paused for a moment considering she what she was about to say, but decided that the truth would be the best. "It was magic yes…"

Ron gasped. "You used a spell with so many muggles around you?! Didn't they say anything about your wand at the least?"

Hari shook her head. "I-I did n-n-not use a-a w-wand." She stammered nervously.

It was Hermione's turn to gasp. "Without a wand? Is that possible? I've not come across the anything like that in my readings yet."

"It is possible, but to do anything beyond minor things is nearly unheard off." Ron stared at Hari. "You must possess some crazy magical power and control! What can you do? Can you show us?" He asked enthusiastically.

Hari took a deep breath and focused on Scabbers, on his colour. She pictured in her mind, she understood it. Then began imagining it as something else, daisies and sunflowers. Yellow butter. In Hari's mind this took a moment, but in reality it was only a matter of seconds. Ron and Hermione gasped again when Scabbers was successfully turned to yellow.

"That is awesome!" Ron shouted. "Can you turn him into another colour?" Hari nodded and turned Scabbers into several different colours, one after another; until she finally left him rainbow coloured.

Hermione leaned closer to Scabbers. "Is this permanent?"

"I believe so, the walls of my room still have the colour I gave them three years ago." Hari nodded, as she looked towards at Ron. "Most of the spells in our books for the first year I can do without a wand. I have been practicing a lot at my home."

This drew Hermione's attention away from Scabbers. "You can do that?! The professor who visited my home told that you are not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. In fact the ministery should be watching that."

But to the bushy haired girl's surprise Hari shook her head. "Only if I had used my wand. They cannot detect wandless magic. Besides…" Hari glanced at Ron who looked surprised at this revelation as well. Hari blinked a few times before going into some sort of lecture mode. "Every wand sold in with the UK has to be marked with the Trace, a special mark which will fade once you have reached your magical maturity. Which is usually around the age 16-17, though officially it is at your 17th birthday. The Ministery cannot find wandless magic due to the absence of the trace. Regardless of that, both of you would still be able to cast magic at my home or the home of any other magical family."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Hari eyed her sadly for a moment. "Hermione you are muggle-born are you not?"

Hermione nodded proudly. "Nobody in my family is magical at all, you can imagine my parents and mine surprise when the letter suddenly arrived; and one of the Hogwarts professors showed up on our doorstep. But I don't get what that has to do with magic?"

"Nothing! All that rubbish about blood-purity and such is pure poppycock as my father says it." Ron said quickly.

"Blood-purity?" Hermione now whispered, she obviously didn't like the sound of that.

Hari nodded solemnly. "You saw my aunt and cousins' attitude towards you parents right? We will tell you more about it later. But for now back to the Trace, this little fact is relatively unknown and the Ministery does not like talking about it, but it is in fact very vague and the ones observing can only tell where the magic came from in general. If you, Hermione, for example cast a spell at your home, they can easily find you because you are the only one capable of casting spells in your general location. But at places like Hogwarts, the Diagon alley or even my home; where lots of magic is taking place all of the time, they cannot 'trace' you as the other magic intervenes. At least that is what I read in the journal that belonged to one of my ancestors." Hari added the last part in an afterthought

"But that is so unfair!" Hermione exclaimed while frowning deeply.

"It is." Hari agreed with her. "Our society is full of prejudice towards muggle-born and muggle. To be honest, you are the first muggle-born I have met in my life."

Hermione frowned in thought, she was about to say something when the compartment door was slammed open. The pale Draco Malfoy entered the compartment followed by two other boys and a girl. The boys were big and looked mean, while Hari could only describe the girl as pug-faced. "Heir Eilhart. How are you doing on this day?"

"Greetings Heir Malfoy, my day is going well. Who are your companions?" Hari greeted from her spot.

Malfoy gestured to them. "These are Crabbe and Goyle respectively, heirs of their houses." Hari nodded at them. The blond hair then held his hand towards the girl. "And this is Heir Parkinson."

"Call me Pansy." The girl said sweetly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Heir Eilhart. I was afraid that we would never get a change to properly meet before reaching Hogwarts.

Hari looked the girl over, she got a bad feeling from her. "The pleasure is mine, Heir Parkinson. Let me introduce my companions these are-"

The brown-haired girl looked at Ron and interrupted Hari. "Red hair, freckles and ratty robes. You must be a Weasley." She turned to face Hermione. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said shortly.

Pansy sneered at her. "You are not a pureblood, are you?"

"No, my parents are both muggles. Dentists if you must know." Hermione answered. "They're both wonderful people though."

The girl took a step back, and a look of disgust appeared on her face. "A pauper and a mudblood. You could stand to make better friends Heir Eilhart. Come join me at our compartment, many of the other heirs are there to mingle. Better than these breeds of people."

Hari narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps it would be best if you put a sock in it, Parkinson." She used a tone normally reserved when Sabine went too far with her teasing and bullying. "Ron and Hermione just became my friends, you known what that means don't you?"

Pansy sneered. "You will find out that having certain friends are better to have than others, just like some families are better than those lesser. You do not want to make friends with the wrong sort Heir Eilhart. I can help you with this, getting rid of the garbage so to speak." She stretched out her hand, waiting for Hari to shake it.

Hari frowned and looked at the offered hand. " _So there are people like this in real life to, not just in the books? How odd._ " A sentence she had read in a book somewhere popped up in her head. "Parkison, you are a snob who is even worse than my younger cousin; and she believes that people should fall at her feet to kiss them. Just by looking at you I can tell what your most frequent comeback to any problem you encounter in your life is: My family will hear about this! It is after all one of my earlier mentioned cousin's most favourite sentences. Now I will be saying this once so pay close attention." The raven-haired girl took a deep breath. "I will never denounce nor deny anyone based on their heritage or where they came from. I might not have met any muggles properly, but I am sure they are wonderful people. So be a good little heir and politely sod off!"

Pansy's cheeks gained a sort of red blush, probably from anger. "I'd be careful if I were you Eilhart." She said slowly. "Otherwise you will find yourself ending up just like your parents. They didn't known what was good for them either, and look what good that did them. If you hang around with thrash like Weasleys or mudbloods, their filth will rub off on you eventually."

Hari stood up with a dark look on her face and found herself angrier than she had ever been before, not even her aunt would go so low. The compartment began shaking and to the other occupants surprise the packages of candy began floating in the air. "Get out!" The smallest occupant of the compartment snarled. Pansy shrieked and quickly fled, followed by Crabbe and Goyle; while tripping over themselves.

Malfoy also began to walk out of the compartment, but stopped in the door opening; looking over his shoulder towards Hari. "Sorry about that Eilhart I did not know she was going to do that. Shall we speak later at Hogwarts, properly this time?" Hari could only nod in anger.

"Wicked…" Ron said as Malfoy left. Hermione carefully touched Hari's arm, telling her to calm down.

* * *

The sun had fully set when train slowed down and finally stopped, the sudden stop nearly made Hari topple over; but luckily Ron caught her in time, even if that ended up making her flinch badly; earning a look from the redhead. They stepped out of the train and found themselves standing on a dark platform with the rest of the students, packed closely together. Hari shuddered, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness of everyone to her.

"Firs' years! Firs' Year over here! Gather at me!" A loud familiar voice boomed. Hagrid was gathering the first year students close to him, while the older ones began walking of the platform following a path into the woods. "How are yeh Hari?!" He looked down at her small form.

"Fine!" Hari called up to him, grinning at her tall friend.

The giant man beamed at her. "Righto! Firs' years follow me now! C'mon this way!" Hagrid began walking away from the platform, onto another small path. The first years scrambled after him, slipping and sliding as they tried to see the path in the dark.

Luckily Hari didn't have this trouble, due to her excellent sight in the dark. So she carefully guided Ron and Hermione down the path. The two where in a discussion about Hari's eyes. "So some magical families have rare gifts in their bloodlines?"

"Indeed. Take Hari for example, the Eilharts are all supposed to have an amazing eye sight and ears so good they can pick up even the softest sounds around them; not the mention the ability to move without making a sound." Ron said as he avoided a small hole in the path that Hari pointed out.

Hermione rubbed her chin. "And yours? Does your family also have similar abilities?" Ron turned red, not that Hermione could really see it; but Hari could.

"While the Weasleys don't possess any clear abilities as most other older wizarding families, they have been known to really good at the things there are passionate about." Hari answered in Ron's stead; the boy was still a bit flustered.

Hermione hummed. "That sounds really useful. The magical world is so vast and different from my world. I cannot wait to learn more about it all."

Hagrid let them to the edge of a great lake, its water seemed to be pure black liquid. At the edge a small fleet of boats was waiting for them.

"No more'n four a boat!" Hagrid shouted, as the first years quickly boarded them. Hari, Ron and Hermione ended in the boat with a boy named Terry Boots.

With everyone in a boat, Hagrid gave the command and the boats began gliding over the lake; the pitch black water was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent staring at the castle coming closer and closer. It was perched atop of a mountain on the other side of the lake. The windows of the castle where sparkling in the night and Hari could make out numerous towers and turrets.

When they arrived at the underground harbour, the new students quickly scrambled after Hagrid; but not before the giant man found the round faced boy's toad, named Trevor.

Hagrid led to up a flight of stone steps towards a huge oaken front door. He looked around and mouthed at her if she was ready. When Hari nodded he raised his gigantic fist and loudly knocked three times on the door.

* * *

Forming a line, Hari stood between Ron and Hermione, the first years followed Professor McGonagall into the hall.

Hari felt strange in her stomach and it her legs felt like they had turned to lead, however as she passed the double doors into the Great Hall her mouth felt open in amazement. Thousands and thousands of candles where floating around the hall illuminating the hall. Underneath them the students were seated at four long tables. And at the top the hall was where the teacher where seated.

Professor McGonagall led the first years towards up there and made them stand in line facing the teacher table. Hari shivered when she felt the looks of the students behind them drill into her back. To shake off the strange feeling Hari looked up to the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky outside, it calmed her a lot. " _Right Hari you can do this, don't worry._ " She tried to pep-talk herself, with little avail.

While the raven-haired girl had been distracted, Professor McGonagall had silently put a four legged stool and placed a dirty, patched and frayed hat on top of it. " _So this is the Sorting Hat. I thought that Christopher was making a joke._ "

Like she had been told the hat burst out into a song about the four houses. Which made Hari wonder about the one she would be sorted into. " _Thinking logically its either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, while Hufflepuff could be nice but not preferable. Slytherin is out of the question, I don't want to go anywhere near the same dorm as Christopher._ " While Hari was lost in her thoughts and the first four students where already sorted when suddenly her name was called out.

"Eilhart, Harriet!" The stern looking professor said loudly.

Hari swallowed and took a deep breath. As she stepped forwards, whispers broke out all over the hall.

"Did she say Eilhart? The Harriet Eilhart?!" A girl from the Ravenclaw table said rather loudly.

A boy from Slytherin rubbed his chin. "I heard she is basically a recluse. That refuses to leave her manor."

Legs feeling like lead again, and pretty sure she was about to throw up. Hari sat down on the stool and everything went dark when the hat was dropped over her eyes. Suddenly she felt something poking in her head.

" _Hi mister hat._ " Hari thought, in her head she heard laughter.

"So you already knew about that huh? I shouldn't be surprised with you Eilharts anymore. Strong occlumency shields for a first year already. Good, Good. Now if you could lower that shield just a bit so I can take a peak." Hari did as the voice of the hat in her ear said.

The Hat hummed in agreement and was silent for a long time. "I'm in a bit of a pickled here little Eilhart." The voice in her ear said. "I can sort you in any of the four houses and in all four you could be great; especially Slytherin if you desired so."

" _Slytherin is out of the question._ " Hari replied firmly.

"Are you sure? You could be great you know. But if you are so adamantly against it what is it that you suggest?" The Hat poked around her head some more.

Hari scratched the back of her head, not knowing that outside nearly five minutes had went past already. " _While being in Hufflepuff would be nice, and I would certainly make friends. I do not think that it is the place for me. They all seem like huggers and people who are quick to touch you in their friendship. I don't like that. So the real question is Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Logically speaking Ravenclaw would be the most optimal choice, but to honest…I think Gryffindor would be my choice. My dad went there…and I know so little about him so being in Gryffindor would be something to make him proud. That and I think that Ron and Hermione both will-_ "

"Be sorted in Gryffindor? No doubts about that—No? Well, if you're sure your house better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word to the whole Hall. Hari took off the hat and shakily made her way to the Gryffindor table. The students seated at said table cheered so loud the hall seemed to shake; the twins being the loudest of all. Her hand was shaken numerous time, and she met the eldest weasley brother attending Hogwarts: Percy the prefect.

Once she sat down, and the students had calmed down, Hari looked over to the staff table. Hagrid, who was sitting at the end nearest to her, was grinning widely and gave her thumbs up. Hari ginned back relieved at the gentle giant.

The sorting continued and just like Hari had predicted both Hermione and Ron where sorted into Gryffindor. The remaining of the evening went well, despite Professor Dumbledore's odd speech; and the strange pain in her scar.

* * *

The portrait swung open, and the first year Gryffindors scrambled throughout the opening. Hari looked around the Common Room for the first time. It was big, cosy with lots of soft couches, relaxing armchairs and many cushions.

"To the left is the boys' dorm and to the right is of course the girls.' Your luggage has already been delivered to the room." Percy said pointing to the stairs. "Now before you lot go your rooms I have one last thing to say, tomorrow morning Professor McGonagall will be here in the Common Room at 7:30 to welcome you into Gryffindor. After which I will take you all to the great hall for breakfast. Now are there any questions? No? Then it's off with you, I suggest going to bed as soon as you can. It will be a busy day tomorrow.

Hari and Hermione said good night to Ron, and walked up the stairs into the room where they met their roommates properly: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar. After introducing themselves the girls went to bed where they fell asleep quickly, well except Hari who stared at the ceiling.

" _I am here, finally I am really at Hogwarts. No relatives who are mean or want to hurt me. A new chance to make friends and live._ " Pinching herself to make sure it was not a dream, Hari closed her eyes and rolled on her side; sleep quickly claiming her.

* * *

 _ **And here is the third chapter of Harriet Eilhart. I hope you will all enjoy it. Also if you are interested take a look at my other fanfic of My hero Academia.**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


	4. Chapter 4- First Lessons and Tea

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 _ **000**_

 _ **Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress**_

 _[Au]_ A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell

 _ **Chapter 4: First lessons and Tea:**_

* * *

September 2st 1991, Gryffindor's Girls' Dorm, Hogwarts castle:

Rays of the sun peaked from behind the curtains around Hari's bed, and when the small pocket watch, which lay next to her cushion, struck 7 o'clock it begun buzzing; waking the raven-haired girl. Tapping on the watch, to turn of the buzzing, Hari sat up and stretched her arms widely. Despite having to get out of bed earlier than usually Hari was feeling exited. " _First day at Hogwarts. I can barely wait for the lessons to begin._ " The eleven-year old scrambled out of bed and pulled her school uniform along with some clean underwear from her trunk, and quickly went inside the bathroom for a quick shower; enjoying the feel of hot water.

When she got out, dressed and done, the other girls where awake as well. Parvati and Lavender headed inside the bathroom as soon as Hari got out, Hermione was attempting to brush her hair while chatting with Fay Dunbar, a girl with blue eyes and brown hair tied into three pigtails. Hermione grinning at her, while Fay appeared to be slightly awestruck at seeing Hari.

"So Hari, ready for our first day?" Hermione said as she put the brush away, seemingly giving up on her hair. Hari knew the feeling.

Hari nodded. "Yes, I wonder what lessons we will be having today. I really look forwards to Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts and flying classes."

"I can't wait for any of them, to be honest." The bushy-haired girl replied. "What about you Fay?"

The blue-eyed girl blinked a few times, seemingly surprised to be added in the conversation. "Oh! Euhm… Charms for me…I think, and flying! I really like flying." She added in an afterthought.

Hermione's eyes widen at the mention of flying. "Flying?! High in the air?!" She squeaked. Hari and Fay both nodded confused at Hermione's reaction. "I don't think I will like that class then." The bushy-haired girl confessed. "I don't like heights at all."

Fay patted Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sure it is safe Hermione, the teacher wouldn't want us to get hurt right?"

When the Parvati and Lavender exited the bathroom and put away their toiletries, the five girls headed downstairs to the common-room where most Gryffindor students where already waiting. With Percy commanding people around and ordering the first years to stand in the front. Hari waved at Ron, who stood with the other boys, the redhead waved back grinning widely.

Suddenly the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall entered the common-room. The students became quickly very quiet, and stood in attention. Hari looked calculatingly at the head of the house, trying to gauge her. " _Stern but fair I think. Like Christopher said, do not mess with McGonagall._ "

The Scottish professor looked at her students, inspecting them before she started to talk; her eyes lingered on Hari for a moment. "For the first years welcome to Gryffindor, and to the older students welcome back. I trust that you all had a pleasant summer." When the students chorused in agreement, a thin smile played on the lips of the elder witch. "Now then onto business. In Gryffindor we value courage, daring, determination, loyalty and chivalry. Our house, the house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. And I expect that each one of you do your outmost best to uphold this reputation."

Professor McGonagall looked directly at each first year student sternly and full of expectation. Confirming in Hari's mind her earlier assessment of the head of the house.

"Now then onto some practical information." McGonagall continued. "Breakfast will be served from 8am to 9am. Classes start at 9:30 and each period lasts a full hour, between classes you have 15min to go to the next classroom. Lunch will be held from 12:00 till 13:00 with lessons starting again at 13:15. The last lesson of the day will end at 17:00 and dinner will be held from 17:40 to 18:30. After dinner there is time for homework, extra-curricular activities, or simply free time. At 20:30 is crew-few and each student must be in their respective house. For first, second and third years is the general rule that they must be in bed no later than 21:30. The sole exception to all of this is the Astronomy class, which you can see in your timetable" Looking around to see if every student had understood her, the elder witch nodded. "In two weeks a notice will be put up on the board, with more information about the different clubs and the captain of the Quidditch will put up a schedule for the try-outs. Now if there are no-more questions our Mr. Weasley, our Prefect, will guide you to the great-hall for breakfast; and afterwards during the first lesson hour, he will give you a tour of the castle. Also during breakfast I will hand out your timetables for the next three months. Good luck."

With that the head of Gryffindor house abruptly turned around and left throughout the portrait hole. The students began mingling and Ron, followed by Neville walked towards Hari, Hermione and Fay. With Fay introducing herself to Ron and Neville, the five followed Percy down the stairs towards the great hall.

* * *

September 2st 1991, Transfiguration corridor, Hogwarts castle:

"There, look. Just a little ahead of us." A girl whispered to her friends besides her.

"Harriet Eilhart?! Where? I don't see her." Her friend searched.

The girl pointed. "Next to the tall kid with the red hair. Another Weasley I think."

"I see her! Did you see the _Scar?!_ " The girl shook her head. Her friend rubbed his chin. "She is a bit puny though, I didn't think she would be so small."

This earned the pair a look from said girl, her orange coloured eyes bore into theirs and the pair of upper years looked away; unable to hold the stare. Hari sighed deeply, ever since they left the dorm students had been whispering and pointing at her. Shaking her head she returned her conversation with Ron, while following Hermione and Fay throughout the corridors and stairs towards the Transfiguration classroom. Neville had gone with Dean and Seamus.

Breakfast had been nice, to Hari's delight they had toast and jam, and Hedwig had visited her carrying a letter from Hagrid, who invited her for tea next Friday afternoon. Hari had written a quick reply, while her beautiful owl enjoyed to attention from the other students. A seventh year, even had commented that Hedwig seemed to be unusually smart; even for a magical owl.

As the first years entered the classroom Professor McGonagall was nowhere in sight, Hari sat down next to Ron. When the last students entered the room and closed the door behind them. The cat jumped from the desk and transformed into the McGonagall. " _She's an Animagus!_ " Hari realized.

Clapping her hands to get attention, the professor began her lesson. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and certainly most dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts." She said looking severely at all her students. "Anyone that is seen messing around with this subject will be forced to leave the classroom and may not come back. You have been warned."

As a demonstration McGonagall transformed her desk into a pig and back. "Now take out your writing gear and parchment and take notes." A piece of chalk began writing on the board behind the professor as she talked. "Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on changing (Alternating) the form or appearance of an object or living being. This is done by altering the structure of your target. Transfiguration can be done to nearly all things on this world. However keep in mind that this branch of magic is a lot more scientific than others, with the sole exception of potions."

Looking over the class to see if they were taking notes, McGonagall saw a surprising sight. Hari was paying rapt attention to her, while she moved her fingers to wandlessly write with her quill. Taking note to herself that Dumbledore would want to know this, the elderly witch continued talking. "For those of you that already read the first chapter of your text book this will come as no surprise. Transfiguration is divided into four branches: Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration, and Untransfiguration. In the first and second year, we will mainly focus on the Transformation branch. Vanishment and Conjuration in the third and fourth year. In year five all three branches will come back, while Untransfiguration will be handled in the N.E.W.T-classes. Now then write this down: The five safety rules of Transfiguration are…"

Professor McGonagall spent of the first lesson about the safety of transfiguration, basic rules for in the class and then began explaining how to transfiguration actually worked. Finally with just a quarter of an hour left, she handed each student a matchsticks; which they had to change into a needle.

While her classmates eagerly began tapping their matchsticks to transform it. Hari stared at the matchstick, in her mind she went back to McGonagall's earlier words. " _So intend is a large variable in the maths._ " Doing what she always did when changing something, taking in the matchstick understanding it. The shape, the materials how it was hold together. Hari hold her wand against the matchstick, and began imagining it as a needle; metal, thin and sharp. And just like Scabbers the matchstick changed within an instant. " _Interesting, I thought it would be different with a wand. But the basics seems to be the same. I wonder…_ " Using her wand Hari began to experiment with the match for the remainder of the class. Letting it curl-up and twirl in a spiral. Even changing it to half-wood and metal.

Three minutes before class ended, McGonagall waved her wand and took back the matchsticks and Hari's needle. "Excellent work class, next Thursday during the double period we will continue to transfigure the matchsticks. For that lesson I want you all to have read the first three chapters of you textbook and know the mathematical formula that is the basic behind every Transfiguration spell. Now then you may clean your desks" The bell sounded throughout the school and the students began to pack their stuff. "Miss Eilhart, if you can stay for just a minute please." The professor called out.

As the other students left the classroom, Hermione assured that they would wait outside, Hari walked up to the desk. "Yes Professor?"

McGonagall regarded her student for a few seconds. "Miss Eilhart I noticed that the exercise during the lesson was…easy for you?"

Hari nodded. "Well yes, though it was the first time I tried it with my wand so I was not really sure what the results would be."

A smile played on McGonagall's lips. "Very well then, I will think of a harder exercise for you then next lesson. It wouldn't do for you to get all bored now do we. You can go now Miss Eilhart, good luck with your next lessons. Before I forget 10 points to Gryffindor for your work Miss Eilhart."

"Thank you Professor." Hari said politely, she felt giddy inside; she actually scored some points on her first day.

As the raven-haired first year walked out of the classroom, McGonagall mumbled to herself. "First time with a wand huh? Albus definitely will want to know this."

Hari quickly joined her friends and together they walked to the next lesson.

* * *

September 4st 1991, Charms Classroom, Hogwarts Castle:

For the remainder of the week classes carried on. Most of the classes had four periods in the week, two single and one double. With Herbology and Potions having two doubles, and Astrology only had a single one.

As she was looking forwards to DADA (Defence against the Dark Arts), Hari was hugely disappointed by the lessons. First of all the classroom reeked of garlic, nearly making her gag, and Professor Quirell stuttered and stumbled his way throughout the lessons; trying to explain the basics of Jinxes. And for some reason when the class was done and the students left, Hari had a headache.

History of magic was perhaps even worse. At the class was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost who refused to pass on and relinquish the title as teacher, no matter how much the school staff tried. Binns was in one word boring, and his voice was able to put even Hermione asleep; after the class she, blushing madly, had asked if she could copy Hari's notes.

Not that Hari blamed her, as the evening before they had Astrology the only class took place at midnight. And while it was very fascinating how the placements of the stars and the moon affected spells and the magical world in its own way. It was very tiresome to stay up for so long. Luckily the school had kept that in mind and the next they had the first period free and breakfast for the first years was served at a later time.

Herbology on the other hand was a subject that was mostly practical work. Compared to Transfiguration and History of Magic, they barely had to take any notes focusing upon growing and caring for the many plants in the greenhouses. During these lessons Neville seemed to become a different person, much more confident and talkative; Hari liked this Neville. "My house has a huge garden, and I like to work in it. Most of the plants there I grow and care for myself."

Charms however quickly become Hari's favourite class tied with Transfiguration. The Professor certainly knew how to make the lessons engaging.

"Harriet Eilh-oops!" Professor Flitwick squeaked and dropped the class roster, swinging his arms as his lost his balance; the pile of books he stood on had given away, and the tiny professor fell on the ground with a thud. A few students laughed as the professor climbed back upon the pile of books. "Sorry about that class." He squeaked. "Miss Eilhart?"

"Present. Are you alright Sir?" Hari asked. Flitwick waved that he was fine.

The small Professor, who was obviously part goblin, whisked his busy white beard as he continued calling out names. When finished he put the roster on his desk. "Now then Charms." He began as the students took out their parchments to write notes. "As you might know, a charm is a spell that adds something to an object or being. While it might seem similar to Transfiguration there is one fundamental difference. A charm alters and adds to what as object or creature _does_. While a transfiguration spell will change wat the object or person is. Keep that in mind for future lessons."

For a small demonstration Flitwick made some books in the classroom tap dance. "To successfully cast a charm one must concentrate, have precise wand movements and very importantly use the proper pronunciation of the incantation. Otherwise a charm will fail, and potentially back fire. Now then for the first lesson I won't be getting all theoretically, so take out your wands. Because today we will practicing the Wand-Lighting charm and its Extinguishing brother, Lumos and Nox respectively."

The class quickly began practicing and just like with transfiguration (and the jinx taught in DADA) Hari quickly made the spell her own; and experimented with changing the colour of the light. "Very good Miss Eilhart." Flitwick said as he approached her desk. Professor McGonagall mentioned to me that you seem to master each spell quickly, even if it is your first time casting them with your wand. Why don't we add some difficulty for you? Place your wand on your desk and shove your chair back."

Hari did as the tiny Professor said. "Perfect, now then Miss Eilhart your task is to make your wand light up from its current spot. You cannot touch it and must remain seated where you are now." Hari nodded, wandlessly she casted the spell to light the tip of her right finger; and began studying it.

Stroking his beard Flitwick walked back to his desk, pretty sure that this exercise would keep the eleven-year old busy for the remainder of the lesson. Fifteen minutes later however his eyes widen in surprise when she managed the task and even began teaching to her friends and a few Ravenclaw students they shared the lesson with. He quickly understood what Minerva had meant yesterday evening.

* * *

September 6st 1991, Potions classroom, Hogwarts Castle:

From the way he had glared at her during the welcoming feast, Hari had gotten the impression that Professor Snape didn't like her. However after potions she was very sure he hated her, or disliked her as much as Aunt Isolde seemed to do.

The potions class took place in one of the castles dungeons, and inside it was very cold; Fay actually shivered from it. The classroom itself was honestly creepy, as the walls where lined with shelves that contained hundreds of bottles containing potions or ingredients. Hari swallowed as she saw a pickled owl floating in a glass jar. To make it worse they had to share it with the Slytherin students. Earlier this week potions had been cancelled for unknown reasons, so this Friday was the

The door was thrown open, yet made no sound. And the dark-haired Professor entered the classroom. Without saying a word he pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk and took a roll call. He paused at Hari's name. "Ah, yes. Harriet Eilhart. Hogwarts' newest…celebrity." He said softly, looking directly into her eyes. His eyes where black, cold and empty. The made Hari think of a dark tunnel or a seemingly bottomless well. Uncomfortable Hari looked away. And the tall Professor smirked softly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking." Snape talked in barely more than a whisper, but held the rapid attention of the class. "In this class there will be very little of that foolish wand-waving you lot do, and many of you will be hard pressed to believe that this art is also magic. I don't expect you any of you will understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron with its fumes emerging from it. Potions are like delicate liquids that creep through human veins, they can bewitch the mind and ensnare your sense…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper to death. That is if you lot aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach." The students where silent like mice.

Hari swallowed as a bad feeling crept upon her. Snape suddenly turned towards her. "Eilhart! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He said suddenly loudly, startling the girl.

"D-Draught of L-L-Living Death, I think sir." Hari stammered, as Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

The man was seemingly pleased to have startled her. "Then where would I find a bezoar?" He questioned her further.

Feeling panic coming up, Hari scrambled her brain. She was sure that she had read it before, suddenly she found it. "S-Stone! A-A-A Bezoar is a stone found in-in the stomach of a goat, it can cu-cure many different p-p-poisons." Her stuttering flared up. A few Slytherin students laughed, and Pansy Parkinson was the loudest among them.

Still sneering Snape looked deep into her eyes again. "Tell me Eilhart what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hari glanced thankfully at Neville, the shy boy nodded at her. Just yesterday he had pointed the plant out to her. "T-Those are the s-same plant sir, also kn-known as A-A-Aconite."

"Very well." Snape hissed. "But ten point from Gryffindor for being a Know-It-All."

"W-What?!" Hari stammered, her eyes widen in shock. The Slytherins weren't even trying to be subtle with their laughter anymore. Except Malfoy, and the Blonde girl he sat next to, the white blond boy looked sympathetically at her.

Ron shot up from his chair, his face was read in anger. "You can't do that! She got all the bloody questions right."

Snape sneered at the redhead. "Make that another ten for your language Weasley." Ron began sputtering, but thankfully his potion-partner Dean Thomas pulled him down.

Hari felt miserable and felt like she had to puke; she was breathing loudly. This reminded her way to much of home, where no matter how good she did her tasks, her family would never approve and criticise her about everything. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, Hari's breath hitched in her throat and she shrunk away from the touch.

Fay, who had partnered up with Hari, quickly pulled away her hand. "Hari…Hari it is okay. He is done now. He is just a bully, no need to panic okay." She whispered quietly, at her words Hari calmed.

"Thank you Fay." She whispered back, taking another breath to brace herself for if Snape decided to question her again. Thankfully he didn't, but the lesson itself felt like a disaster to Hari. As the black robed teacher moved around the classroom, his ropes billowing behind him, he continually praised and helped the Slytherin students; while criticizing the Gryffindor students. Poor Neville got so nervous and uncomfortable that he made a mistake that melted his cauldron. The contents spilled on the floor and table and spread out, anyone who came into contact with it got some nasty and painful boils.

Neville and Ron had to go to the Hospital wing for their boils, and Snape had deduced another five points from Hari and Fay for not watching the two. Fay had wanted to protest, but from behind the two girls Hermione's whispers had calmed the taller girl down.

When potions was finally finished, and they had walked away from the classroom. Hari was comforted by the other girls, Parvati and Lavender had also joined them. "What a miserable fool man!" The curly-blonde exclaimed loudly.

"Don't feel bad Hari, you did nothing wrong." Parvati said, Hari smiled a little at her words; but inwardly she didn't feel much better.

Fay nodded. "My brother warned me about him. According to him Snape is a git towards everyone except his precious snakes! You know what, I will write him right now and ask him if he has any tips regarding Snape." She quickly ran off, presumably towards the Gryffindor tower. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and walked after her.

Hermione eyed Hari who was still looking miserable. Softly and very carefully she lay her hand on Hari's shoulder, not the one her aunt had hurt earlier this week. "Hari do you want to visit Hospital Wing with me? To check upon Ron and Neville?" Hari nodded weakly and followed her bushy-haired friend.

* * *

September 6st 1991, Hagrid's hut, Hogwarts' Grounds:

In the end Hari ended up visiting Hagrid alone, and upon arriving she had nearly been flattened by Hagrid's enormous black boar-dog; who had begun licked Hari's ears to greet her with a lot of slobber. Even now as he rested his head on her lap, her robes and skirt where getting wet. Just like Hagrid the dog was big and looked fierce, but was actually very friendly.

Hagrid was busy making tea, and Hari looked around the house. It was completely made of wood, handmade Hari suspected, and had a single room. From the ceiling hung hams and pheasants. Hagrid stood over a copper kettle that was boiling over an open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed; with a patchwork quilt over it.

After pouring the tea into two cups, Hagrid sat down across from Hari. "So I saw yeh made some new friends, didn't bring them with yer?"

Hari shook her head. "No next time I will bring them with me. Ron and Neville are in the Hospital Wing after an incident in potions, Hermione is still with them; and Fay is writing a letter to her older brother…I think Lavender and Parvati are with her." The raven-haired girl politely declined a rock-cake, they looked like they would break her teeth, while telling Hagrid all about her new friends.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid grinned. "I spent much me time chasin' his brothers away from the forest. Yer would' believe me how many times I caught the little buggers."

Hari laughed and began recounting her classes. Hagrid put in comment there and there, smiling widely. But when they reached potions, the gentle giants turned into a frown.

"And I really think he hates me Hagrid, I could tell it from the way his eyes looked at me." Hari looked at Hagrid, he had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Hagrid?"

Hagrid shuffled a bit in his chair. "Isn't really me place to tell yeh, but Professor Snape and yer dad really disliked one another; maybe eve' hated."

"What?!" Hari exclaimed in wonder.

Hagrid scratched the back of his head. "Hari, yer dad was a bit of a git and a bully in 'is earlier years. Professor Snape was one of them victims. I can' for the life me remember how many fights I had to break up." Hari stared at Hagrid in confusion. "Not that Professor Snape was innocent, er hit just as hard and often." He quickly added.

Hari groaned and rested her head on the wooden table. "So Snape holds a grudge against my dad, and now he hates me." Hagrid was about to say that the head of Slytherin didn't really hate her, but Hari interrupted him; a few tears in her eyes. "He does Hagrid, I saw it in his eyes; he really does hate me. I thought that didn't have to see such eyes at Hogwarts." The eleven-year old mumbled the last part.

Hagrid got up from his chair and kneeled next to small girl, his large hand softly rubbed her back. At first Hari shrunk away, but quickly relaxed under the gentle giants touch. "Look Hari, I will talk to 'im for yeh. Can't promise he will stop, but I can try."

"Thanks Hagrid, you're the best." Hari mumbled. Hagrid grinned, he ruffled Hari's hair and filled their cups with tea again; before sitting back down in his chair.

"Course yer dad wasn' all that bad. He and his friends did many fun things' to. Let me tell yeh about the time they got stuck on a boat in the middle of the lake." By the end of Hagrid's story Hari was laughing loudly again.

The giant and small girl talked until it was time for dinner, to which Hagrid personally escorted Hari. Before she went to the Gryffindor table, her friends had kept a seat free, Hari promised Hagrid that she would visit again next Friday. Waving towards the gentle giant, Hari quickly joined her friends; in a much better mood than when she had left them.

* * *

September 8st 1991, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts Castle:

"And that covers the last item for our first staff meeting for this school year." Dumbledore said as he put down his notes. The members of his staff sighed gratefully. The first few meetings of the school year, where always long and full of subjects that had to be fixed as quickly as possible. "I do however believe that Minerva, Filius did want to bring in one last point.

McGonagall nodded. "Indeed, Filius and I already talked about this; but we thought it wise to bring up here. Our point is about Harriet Eilhart." Snape scoffed and sneered.

"What about her?" Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, asked curiously.

Flitwick answered. "Pardon my French but the girl is a bloody genius with her spellcasting that is what. Any challenge we give her she just solves in a few minutes, both with and without a wand. In fact she seems to prefer to cast magic wandlessly instead of with her wand."

"Miss Eilhart seems to understand magic very well." McGonagall continued. "When I asked her to explain her thought process for her spell work in my class she gave me the mathematical formula for Transfiguration. Not in the exact words mind you, but she did perform the formula perfectly in her mind. Somehow she taught herself this, when practicing wandless magic at her home. Don't get me wrong we are not complaining, the girl is a wonder to teach; but at this point the only things she really has to learn is wand movement, when she bothers to use it."

The part-Goblin Professor nodded in agreement. "Indeed, and perhaps even more importantly: She unknowingly preforms several spells beyond the first year level when doing her wandless magic. I don't know how to explain it Albus, but somehow she able to bend her magic to her intend and will and it just does what she wants it to do. Just yesterday I saw her cast several balls of light that floated around her, while changing colour every twenty seconds. To be honest I didn't believe my eyes when I saw it."

"I see…" Dumbledore took of his half-moon glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Severus did you?"

Snape shook his head sourly. "No, the brat has been trained in Occlumency just like her cousin. I cannot enter her head without force."

The headmaster hummed to himself, thinking of a plan. "Next week, I will invite her to my office for a talk. Then I will properly gauge her, and think of a solution. Thank you for bring this my attention Minerva and Filius."

Snape snorted. "Yes woe the day Harriet Eilhart might get bored."

Dumbledore however fixed him with a stern look. "Indeed woe the day, why Severus must I remind you that Harriet's circumstances in this case are similar to mine; in my own first year at Hogwarts? But not only to me but also to Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle?"

Most of the teachers in the room swallowed loudly. "Then let us hope Headmaster, that you find a solution quickly." The Potion-master stated in his usual tone.

 **00000**

 _ **The fourth chapter of Harriet Eilhart. I hope you will all enjoy it.**_

 _As you could read I have added Fay Dunbar and Neville to the friend group. I felt the inclusion of them was needed for the balance between the friends. Ron and Fay are both the more emotional corner of the five. The two of them are open with their emotions and openly support and care for their other friends, as opposed to Hermione and Harriet. Hermione while generally open with her emotion often tends to follow the views of those in authority or with logic, while Harriet tends to hide her true feelings behind a mask and smile. Neville is there to balance both duos._

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


	5. Chapter 5- Flying, clubs and Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 _ **000**_

 _ **Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress**_

 _[Au]_ A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell

 _ **Chapter 5: Flying, clubs and Dumbledore:**_

* * *

September 26st 1991, The Great hall, Hogwarts castle:

Hari hummed contently as she spread the strawberry jam over her toast. Across from her Neville was drinking some tea, he was nervous as the tea cup was shaking in his hand. Next to Neville, Ron was busy devouring his bacon and eggs. Normally Hermione would have scolded him, but said bushy haired girl was too busy freaking out. "They can't make me! I refuse!" She exclaimed loudly.

The reason for Hermione's distress was the sudden note on the notice board, back in the common-room. It stated that today was the mandatory flying lesson with the Slytherins, and from what Hari was able to gather from Hermione's ranting; she had come to the conclusion her friend was afraid of heights.

"Lighten up Hermione! Once you're up in the air, all those feelings of fear will be swept away in the wind." Fay stated, Ron agreed with her with his mouth full of food. "Besides there will be a teacher to watch over us, and I'm sure that there will be safety measures in place. Like cushioning-charms and such." Hermione didn't seem to feel much better. However Fay and Ron's attention was quickly pulled towards Neville when the post arrived, he had gotten a Remembrall. The smoke inside the ball had immediately turned red, Neville was now trying to remember what he had forgotten; Ron and Fay where helping him.

"You cannot learn flying from a book, huh?" Hari said softly, when Hermione stiffened before slowly turning towards her smaller friend, Hari knew she had guessed correctly. " _Hermione is very book and theoretically inclined after all._ "

The bushy-haired girl swallowed. "Have you ever flown Hari? Don't you think it's scary to be so high up in the air?" She asked worried.

Hari shook her head with a small smile. "No I have never flown before, but I am eager to try it." Hari's eyes followed the last of the Post-owls that flew out of the hall. "Being in the air, free like a bird; not at all captured in some sort of cage. It seems wonderful to do." Her eyes turned back to Hermione, who frowned and still looked uneasy.

Fay turned back to the conversation. "It is okay to be afraid of heights Hermione, but learning to fly on a broom is part of the lessons. Approach it the same way you did with those muggle sports classes you told us about. Aim for good enough, if you really don't feel that you can do it." The blue-eyed girl tried to cheer up their friend, having thought out what she had to say. Hermione nodded and when the time came to get to the class, she felt a bit more confident.

* * *

September 26st 1991, Courtyard, Hogwarts' grounds:

At 15:35 the Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood waiting for their flying instructor to arrive, both classes where early. The afternoon weather was clear and breezy. In the distance Hari could see the dark trees of the forbidden forest swinging in the wind. The raven-haired girl stretched widely, her fingers spread to feel the wind passing them.

Hari's back was turned towards her friends while Fay was whispering encouraging words to Hermione, and Ron attempted to cheer up Neville. "Come on mate, I want you to stand next to that broom and show it who you are."

"Who I am?!" Neville squeaked, his voice was quivering.

Ron nodded. "Yes, you are Neville Longbottom a wizard; and that on the ground? That's a broom, a broom that will do what you want it to do. Understood?!"

"Oh how cute, the squib and mudblood are scared of flying?" A shrill and annoying voice called out to them. Pansy Parkinson stood in front of three other Slytherin girls, and two boys quickly joined them. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the girl that had begun hanging with them stood away from their housemates; the platinum blond boy actually looked at Pansy with distaste.

"Shut your mouth Parkinson!" Fay shouted, she stepped in front of Hermione and Neville. Ron also looked ready to spit fire.

"Or what? You're going to hex us?" One of the two boys who had joined Pansy spoke up. He was tall with an olive skin. His cheekbones where high and his eyes where long and slanting.

" _Blaise Zabini, rumoured to be quite vain._ " Hari mentally noted, her back still towards the others.

Ron now stepped forwards. "Why don't you mind your own business Zabini and just bugger off."

The Slytherin boy drew his wand. "Care to repeat that weasel?" He threatened. When Ron and Fay also pulled out their wands, Pansy and her followers followed suit.

Hari turned around and frowned. "Perhaps it would be best if you all put those away. The instructor will arrive any minute now, and when she sees you all with your wands out; our houses are going to lose a lot of points."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Look everyone Saint Eilhart of Gryffindor has spoken! Let's all obey her commands and go away. Well you know what Eilhart? I don't listen to stuttering weaklings who cry when a teacher doesn't fall for your fame." Other first years gasped loudly, and a silence felt over the two groups. Talk about Snape's attitude towards Hari, was making quick rounds throughout the castle.

"Hari?" Hermione whispered softly, she had noticed the smaller girl had curled her fingers into a tight fist.

The bullying Slytherin girl grinned meanly. "Say something Eilhart, you begin to remind me of your parents…Silent as the gr-" A large hand on her shoulder cut Pansy off, as Goyle grunted at her.

"That is enough Pansy, you seem to forget your place." Malfoy stepped forwards, casting a look at Hari; he had not forgotten what happened in the carriage. "Crabbe, Goyle could you two escort our classmates back to their brooms?" The two tall boys nodded and stared their smaller housemates down, they quickly walked back to their brooms. Zabini looked like he wanted to protest, but when Crabbe cracked his knuckles he quickly fled.

Malfoy nodded and turned to Hari. "I apologize for their actions Heir Eilhart, next time I will intervene more quickly. It wouldn't do when Hogwarts has to write Lord Parkinson about his daughter's demise so early in her school career now would it? Good luck with the remainder of the lesson, and we will speak soon again." Malfoy walked back to the girl, where Crabbe and Goyle joined them.

Just in time as it turned out, as Madam Hooch arrived; and she didn't look like a witch you wanted to mess with.

* * *

Hari saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up from Zabini's hand and hoover in the air for less than a second before it started to fall. She leaned forward and pushed her broom handle down, chasing after the ball in a steep dive at high speed. The wind whistled in her ears, and mixed with people on the ground screaming. " _I feel alive…_ " Shot through her head as she stretched out her hand. And just like she had seen when observing Hedwig while the owl was hunting, she grabbed the ball just before it hit the ground. When her fingers touched the ball Hari pulled her broom straight will all her might and sheared with her feet across the ground before she halted her broom and climbed off. Clasping the Remembrall in her hand.

Her friends quickly ran towards her, shouting if she was alright. Hari nodded as her eyes rested on the broom. " _So that is what flying is like? I never felt so great in my life, no wonder Hedwig loves it so much._ "

"HARRIET EILHART!" Professor McGonagall came running towards them, angrier than any of the first year students had seen her before. "Never, in all my years at Hogwarts…how dare you?! You could have broken your neck and died!" The head of Gryffindor glared at her.

Other students tried to protest, but McGonagall shut them up. "Enough! Miss Eilhart, Follow me. Now."

Hari blinked a few times as the followed the Professor. Just now, as the adrenaline left her small body, realizing how much trouble she might be in; worry and fear begun plaguing on her mind. " _She wouldn't sent me back home would she? Anything but that please, I will move in with Hagrid and become his assistant if I have to._ " Hari knew she had done wrong, but after what Pansy had said; and later Zabini insulting poor Neville and threating to break his Remembrall. Something inside of her had snapped, and before she knew it she had taken off her glasses shoved them into Hermione's hands. She jumped on her broom and was at Zabini in the air before she realizes she had done so; completely focused upon the boy before her.

The eyes and ears of an Eilhart worked different than those of other witches and wizards. Long ago one of their ancestors, who had been more than a bit obsessed with owls, had transfigured and charmed her eyes and ears so that they resembled those of an owl. And with a few forbidden dark spells she had made sure that her children would be born with the same eyes as his.

As a result the Eilharts now days had slightly larger than average eyes with the same vision as an owl does, thankfully their ears where normal sized instead of just being holes in the side of their head. However thanks to this enhanced vision all Eilharts had to wear glasses to adjust their vision as all of them where extremely farsighted. Hari's eye sight and hearing where even better than the Eilhart average, on clear days she could see up to 5km away. Combined with her hearing it had been almost no trouble for Hari to pinpoint the orb, catch it and steer away from the ground.

But McGonagall didn't know that, and Hari sighed deeply and sadly as she followed the head of her house. The older witch stopped before a door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Hari inhaled sharply, and whimpered. " _Are they going to hit me?_ " Hari touched her shoulder, while it had healed from Isolde's grip, it still was covered in many small scars from earlier occasions that her Aunt had gripped her shoulder; and had put her sharp nails in the soft flesh.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at the small first year. She was startled to see Hari tremble slightly. "Are you alright, Eilhart?" She asked kindly. "It wasn't my intention to shout at you so loudly, but you had nearly given me a heart attack..."

Hari however shivered. "Don't hit me, I will be good; I promise." She mumbled softly, thankfully before McGonagall could ask about her mumbling; a fifth year Gryffindor with curly brown hair stepped out of the classroom closing the door behind him.

The teen looked confused at his head of house. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

McGonagall nodded. "Indeed. Miss Eilhart, this is Oliver Wood. Fifth year Gryffindor and captain of the Quidditch team. Mr. Wood this is Harriet Eilhart, our new seeker." The look of excitement that appeared on woods face both intrigued and frightened Hari at the same time.

* * *

September 29st 1991, Entrance Hall, Hogwarts Castle:

As they stood before the entrance to the Great Hall, Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't bloody believe it! He did a dance of joy you say?"

Hari nodded scanning the crowd for their friends. "He did, with twirl and all."

"Still you! The youngest Seeker in a hundred years. That is so bloody awesome mate." Ron exclaimed his arm waving around.

"Language Ron!" Hermione had arrived with Fay and Neville in tow. "I have looked up all the different clubs that are at Hogwarts. So there shouldn't be any surprises at all."

Neville pulled a map from his bag "Where should we go first?" He asked. As if practiced Ron and Fay began shouting about the different clubs they wanted to visit. The round faced boy looked at Hari and Hermione for help.

"Okay... no need to gang up upon Neville." Hermione said clapping her hands to get Ron and Fay's attention. "We will just start outside with the alethic-clubs before heading back inside and look at the others inside the Great Hall."

This Sunday was club orientation day at Hogwarts. Inside the Great Hall and on the courtyard outside the many different clubs in the school has set up a booth to display what their respective clubs did. The main goal for today was of course recruitment for new members and every club did their outmost best to attract new potential members.

The five friends braced the crowded entrance hall and nearly had to fight their way through to head to the entrance. Despite the large size of the hall, the fact that so many people had been crammed into it made the room feel much smaller.

The alethic and other more active clubs had been placed outside so that they had extra space to show off what they did and even let people try it out. The Gobstone club, for example, had set up a small field for potential to try it out. Ron decided to give it a try but had lost rather quickly and the putrid liquid had ended up in his mouth. After that, the group had quickly moved on. To Hari surprise some muggle sports where also represented such as Football; she waved at Dean and Seamus who were playing a small match.

The swim team had posters and their table had swim caps, goggles and the officially Hogwarts swimming gear displayed. The girls' swimsuits were black one-piece suits with white trims and the Hogwarts logo on the front. The boys' however were black speedos with the logo on the back. The club mostly practiced in a special room in the dungeons, but once spring begun practice in the Black Lake wasn't uncommon. Hermione pulled a blushing Ron and Neville away when a few students of the club began modelling in the swimsuits. Fay walked after them but not before admiring a few of the older male students. Hari glanced appreciatively at one of the seventh-year girls, the tight swimsuit really showed of her assets; the older girl caught her staring and winked. Hari quickly ran after her friends, blushing madly.

"Come on, guys. There's more here than just the athletic-clubs here, you know." Hermione called to the others, she moved a lot quicker than the others not interested in these clubs at all.

"How come there is no Quidditch team at the booths?" Ron wondered out loud, as they went back inside.

Hari looked at him. "Quidditch is more house related than these clubs. Here everyone can join each club they want. That is not the case with the house teams."

"Oh right!" Ron smacked his forehead, though he was a little disappointed with the absence of them.

Hari laughed softly. "I do believe Hermione mentioned there being a chess club inside though…and a Quidditch appreciation club." Ron's eyes lit up and he began pushing for a way inside.

Inside the great hall, the clubs where more diverse: There was the debate team had signs explaining the debating process. Hermione entered her name here, hoping to be picked for the club; though many other students had put up their name as well.

The adventures club's booth looked almost like a muggle travel agency office with brochures and pamphlets on different places around the world. Seeing the large chessboard of the wizarding chess club, headed by Professor McGonagall herself, Ron was quickly won over and joined up. The next booths where of the Exploding snap club, the Rune riddles club and the Magical Photography club.

Hari looked on as Ron, Hermione and Fay faced off in a game of Exploding snap, Neville stood next to her also watching the trio. "Are you going to join a club Hari?" He asked her.

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "No, I think Quidditch will keep me busy enough. Have you found one yet?"

Neville nodded. "I did, it's just the Herbology club though. But I like it well enough. A few Hufflepuff first years did too." He said modestly.

"It is perfect for you Neville. I think you will enjoy it." Hari told him. "And don't let anyone tell you different." The blond boy beamed at the smaller girl. Neville and Hari didn't talk all that much, being the more silent members of the five friends; but in just a few weeks they had reached an unspoken friendship and understanding.

A few booths ahead where the School Paper and the Quidditch appreciation club; which Fay quickly joined. "I didn't think there would be so many different clubs in the school!" The tallest of the three girls exclaimed in awe.

As the five continued to walk around, they reached a small stage where normally the teacher tables stood. On it the frog choir, conducted by Professor Flitwick, was preforming.

The choir was gathering quite a bit of attention, and the students began pushing themselves closer and closer towards the stage. Hari didn't want to feel trapped between them and quickly tried to step back to avoid the crowd.

Someone bumped into her back however, with their forehead bashing into the back of Hari's own head. "Ouch!" A girl exclaimed loudly. Hari turned around, behind her stood another Gryffindor girl who was rubbing a sore spot on her forehead. She was a bit older than Hari, probably second or third year, with straight black hair that reached her shoulders; it was cut in a straight vertical line just above her eyebrows.

"Ow, you really should look before suddenly stepping back. Many injuries at Hogwarts happen because of it..." The girl pouted, her grey eyes locked with Hari's own. "You are Harriet Eilhart!" She exclaimed softly.

Hari mentally sighed, she had heard that sentence ten times this week already; and she was getting very tired of it. Couldn't these people just stop? The raven-haired girl smiled weakly. "Yes, can I help you with something?" She half expected to be asked for an autograph, already occurred three times, but the girls answer surprised her.

"That's great! I was hoping to bump into you…" The girl paused for a few seconds. "No wait! Let me try that again: I wanted to meet you, not bump into you literally. Though I just did you stupid…" Her eyes widen comically. "Not that you are stupid, was talking about myself, no you are brilliant or so I heard…and…and… I will shut up now." The girl talked fast and enthusiastic.

Hari chuckled and held out her hand. "Call me Hari." The grey eyed girl shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm Katie Bell, nice to meet you. Though we already saw each other in the tower, or at least I saw you. Don't think anyone would really notice me." Katie babbled onwards. "Anyways what I wanted to say was that I was hoping to meet with you."

The owl-eyed girl nodded in amusement. "I gathered that. Why?" Katie was about to answer, when the Frog choir erupted into song. "Follow me." Hari mouthed to the girl, and the two of them begun to make their way out of the great hall.

In the corridor towards the dungeons the two girls stopped, and Hari leaned against the wall. "So?"

"So?" Katie repeated, she tilted her head a bit. "Oh right! The reason why I wanted to meet you is because like you I'm new on the Quidditch team this year, one of the Chasers; got picked yesterday. Both of us are the rookies so to speak. Anyways Ollie told me, to tell you, that next Wednesday after dinner there is a team meeting for us to meet the other players and get into the flow of the team. I am really looking forwards to it."

Hari hummed in agreement. "Do you know who else is on the team? I know about the Weasley twins."

"Yes…wait no, I didn't know about the Weasley twins; but I do know the other Chasers. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, they introduced themselves yesterday. Will probably say hi to you soon as well." Katie answered happily, she threw her hands up. "Oh I can barely wait. Why can't it be Wednesday already?! Come one ridiculous school calendar move faster!" She said now pouting.

Hari actually giggled a little, at the other girl's antics, when Katie's remark about the school calendar fully registered. "Weird calendar?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, didn't you notice? Somehow every September the first is on a Sunday here at Hogwarts and June 30 the last day of the school year is always on a Saturday. Yet I clearly remember that in my first school year September 1 was on a Saturday, and somehow June 30 had suddenly become a Sunday; while at Hogwarts it really was a Saturday."

Thinking deeply Hari drew upon a blank in her thoughts. "I cannot say…it's as if something is blocking me from. Give me a moment." Katie was surprised when the raven-haired girl, suddenly closed her eyes; the second year Gryffindor felt shivers going past her. Hari opened her eyes, frowning. "It's strange, I know that you are right. Yet somehow my magic is telling me that it is the correct day and date. How is it not affecting you?"

Katie shrugged. "Dunno, when you go home for the breaks, its back to normal again. And letters sent by owl are also delivered on the correct day and date. I think Hogwarts has a large field of magic around it, which has its own time; or something like that, probably to make the school years easier to schedule."

From the great hall, the singers of the Frog Choir reached the final notes of the song. Katie looked over her shoulder. "Guess that's the time. See you next Wednesday Hari." She turned around and began to walk away, but came to an abrupt stop and quickly turned back. "Wait! I forgot…erm…do you want to be friends?"

Hari nodded, a bit taken back by Katie's sudden bluntness. "O-Of course, the more the merrier right?"

The grey-eyed girl smiled brilliantly, and Hari felt her cheeks go red. "Great! Thanks Hari, see you later." Hari nodded and waved, staring as Katie left. A cough broke her out of her small trance.

Hari turned around, and swallowed uncomfortably. Snape was watching her, his dark eyes drilling into her. "Miss Eilhart, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you. Be at his office at seven after dinner." The sour potions master looked pained for a moment. "He also mentioned that he prefers raspberry over strawberry."

Hari quickly thanked him before leaving as fast as she could, without running of course, not wishing to be around Snape any longer than necessary.

* * *

September 29st 1991, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts Castle:

Hari took a nervous breath, before knocking on the door of the headmaster's office. She had just given the password to ugly gargoyle statue down the stairs. "Come in, the door is open." Sounded the headmaster's voice.

Hari opened the door and stepped inside. The office was a large circular, with many windows and just as many portraits of what Hari supposed where the old headmasters of Hogwarts. Spread around the office where several spindly tables with delicate silver instruments atop of them. Some of them wired and emitted puffs of smoke. Towards the 'back' of the room stood a few book cases, filled to the brim with old, thick books, adjunct with a pair of staircases that led to a higher platform filled to the brim with old, thick books. In front of this stood an enormous claw-footed desk.

And behind this desk, in a comfortable chair sat the headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard gestured that Hari should come closer, and when she reached the desk he silently conjured a comfortable chair for her as well. When Hari had settled herself in the chair, Dumbledore started speaking. "Good evening Hari, can I say Hari?" At the girls nod, Dumbledore continued. "Very well, would you care for some tea? I often enjoy a cup after dinner." When Hari nodded again, Dumbledore softly chuckled. "Mopsy?"

At the headmaster's word, a house-elf appeared. "Yes Master Dumbles, sir?"

"Could you please fetch some hot water and tea for Hari and myself here? Along with some biscuits, if you could." Dumbledore asked pleasantly, Mopsy nodded eagerly in response and disappeared with a plop.

Hari had studied the interaction curiously. "You threat them better than most people would." She commented.

Dumbledore nodded in response. "Threat those around you the same as you want to be treated by them. Before we start Hari, I would like to offer my apology. I had intended to invite you much earlier, but a mess at the ministry took up much of my time. Now then what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's wonderful, nothing I read about it can truly describe the feeling that you get when walking around the hallways. Around every corner is a new mystery to discover or strange thing to observe. The hallways and secret passages around the school make no sense at all, and I think the school likes to move the classrooms around for fun just to mess with the residents." Hari said excitingly. "Yesterday evening after dinner Ron and I discovered a passage from the second floor to the seventh, but strange thing was that we had to take the stairs down the reach the other end of the passage. But as we went through the door somehow we ended up on the seventh floor. It nearly gave Hermione an aneurysm when we showed it to her."

Dumbledore chuckled again, accepting the cup of tea from Mopsy as she returned; Hari did as well. "Please try to refrain from damaging Miss Granger's brain cells. It's quite rare for a muggleborn student to adapt so very quickly to the magical world, and preforms so well in her classes. Speaking of classes how do you find yours going?"

The raven-haired girl took bite of her biscuit before answering. "To be honest sir, I f-find them t-to be a bit…b-b-boring." She stammered a little. "Not to say that the teachers are boring, but the practical part of the classes."

"So I heard, it's also the main reason why I summoned you here." The headmaster answered after taking a sip of his tea. "Hari if you will allow me to make an educated guess, I suspect that you will be able to master any spell in curriculum that we offer in the first three years of your education. And while Miss Bones, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy may be also able to do so; with some effort. Your mastery, obviously goes beyond a bit of what they are capable off at the moment."

Hari frowned. "We can hardly be the first students to do so." She stated.

"Indeed, why you're parents and their close friends are prime examples of being in a similar situation; and they are hardly the first ones. Now for students like you yourself, the founders have hidden several challenges within the castle. These challenges where meant to test the students mastery over the spells they were taught, but the board of governors shut them down for the seemingly danger they possess about a three hundred years ago. However the headmaster during my time as a student convinced them to reopen them, for students the school was convinced could best these challenges. So you and Miss Granger can expect to be called to my office next week where I will explain about them in more detail. The only question I have right now is…" Dumbledore paused to take another sip of his tea. He looked over his half-round glasses into Hari's own.

The owl-eyed girl felt the headmaster's thoughts push towards her, in a way she couldn't really ignore. "Is what I want to learn?" Her eyes widen in realisation, at what she had accidently revealed to the headmaster, her second biggest secret. "I'm sorry headmaster I didn't mean too… I cannot really control it yet, sometimes it just happens."

Dumbledore waved away her concern. "You're not in any trouble Hari, I expected that to happen. Since how long are you capable of Legilimency?"

Hari hesitated for a bit. "Ever since my aunt began training Christopher and me in Occlumency. I reversed what she did to me, and accidently read the thoughts of one of our house-elves. But I find it hard to control, and most of the time it doesn't even work."

The headmaster nodded in response. "I will have to teach it you then, uncontrolled Legilimency can be very unpleasant both for the caster and the one it is cast upon. But what else do you want to learn Hari?"

Hari thought deeply. " _What is it that I want to learn? I could take self-defence classes, but that will be suspicious._ " Her eyes darted around the office, resting upon one of the instruments. It was a tall device divided in several stacked sections. The different sections rotated on top of each other. "That." Hari pointed at the device, before gesturing to the other devices. "I would like to learn about your instruments, what they do and how to make them."

The headmaster looked at her curiously. "The instrument you are pointing to is the Spatii-temporis, it detects and calculates the position of the sun, moon and other distance stars and the effect they have upon the magic cast at the right moment. I build each of these devices myself, using alchemy among other things. I'm sure that you know that this is not easy to learn, alchemy is amongst the most difficult branches of magic."

"If it were easy, it wouldn't be worth it." Hari replied. "It sounds incredible that just one instrument can do that. Building them seems like something I really would enjoy doing."

"Very well, if you are sure about this Hari; then I will teach you." Inwardly Dumbledore was very pleased that Hari didn't choose for something more dangerous or darker to be taught. "For the remainder of the year, we will meet here in my office every Sunday evening where I will teach you about alchemy and how to build instruments like my own." He looked at the clock. "Why don't I have Mopsy get us another cup of tea, so that I can give a basic introduction intro into the subject of alchemy?"

Hari nodded eagerly. "Yes please." She said as reached into her bag and took out her writing materials and parchment.

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "Well than Hari, alchemy is an ancient branch of magic and science that concerns itself with the study of the composition, structure and magical properties of the five basic elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of substances. Making it intimately connected with potion-making, transformation and to the surprise of many: Muggle chemistry. Which is actually what we will be focusing upon the most for the coming period; as understanding the natural composition of objects and substances is required to perform even the slightest bit of alchemy. The alchemists of old had three common goals: The transformation of common metals into gold or silver, the creation of the elixir of life, and to discover the universal solvent. But make no mistake alchemy is more than just magic and science, it is also philosophy; and the journey behind it is just as important as the discovery and the end…"

Hari and Dumbledore chatted for the remainder of the evening, though unknown to the both of them Hari's friends and a few certain Slytherins where about to get into trouble.

* * *

 _ **The fifth chapter of Harriet Eilhart. Took some time to write as college is back up again, and demands much of my time.**_

 _And with it the introduction of Katie and Dumbledore as characters. Dumbles will be portrayed as the wise mentor type of character who guides Hari on her path towards the future._

 _Katie on the other hand is a friendly person, with a healthy interest in Quidditch. She talks and thinks fast and often stumbles over her words as her body often can't keep up with her thoughts. She also has quite some often overlooked intelligence and observational skills._

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


	6. Chapter 6- Fluffy, Team, and Monsters

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 _ **000**_

 _ **Harriet Eilhart: The Sorceress**_

 _[Au]_ A different love, means a different life. When James Potter fell in love with Tamara Eilhart, fate was forever changed; and Harriet led a very different life. Growing up an Eilhart is not easy, especially when a deranged Dark Lord is after your head. Strong! Fem!Harry, Femslash Harriet/Katie Bell

 _ **Chapter 6: Christopher, Fluffy, the Team and Monsters:**_

* * *

September 30st 1991, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts Castle:

Hari yawned as she walked throughout the corridors towards the grand-staircase, her talk with the headmaster had taken a lot more time than either of them had anticipated; and would have lasted a good while longer had Fawkes not warned them when the clock struck midnight.

After ensuring Hari knew the way back to the tower, Dumbledore sent her off with a special hall-pass so that she wouldn't get in trouble if someone would find her. As she passed the portrait of a knight Hari reflected back on her meeting with the headmaster. Hari realized she quite liked the old wizard, who despite his status, age and experience; became almost as excited as Hermione when talking about subjects he was interested in and was giddy as a schoolboy when Hari showed him her application of the Lumos spell, by creating floating orbs of different soft coloured light. –He was able to replicate the effect in less than ten seconds though- Which had miffed Hari a bit, until Dumbledore mentioned that he used to cast a similar spell for his sister when they were both little.

Hari had noted that the headmaster had been quite shocked with himself for revealing that to her and the raven-haired girl felt, after seeing Dumbledore's less than a second occurring shock, it wise not to delve deeper into the subject. Changing it instead to the mystery of the furniture of her house, and how she tough that Hogwarts castle might be a bit similar. Hari had felt the silent relief come over the elder man as he began pondering on the mystery with her.

" _I wonder what the next lesson will bring? More about Alchemy no doubt, but perhaps some spells or lessons even._ " Hari rubbed her chin in thought. " _Perhaps I should write uncle, and see if I can burrow his old notes about the subject? No scratch that bad idea, he might get the impression that I want to steal his research and publish it as my own. It would be very bad if he gets that in his head, I do not wat the risk it._ " As Hari headed up the stairs and had just reached the third floor when she heard her name being softly called, the raven haired girl turned around and saw Hermione and Neville gesturing at her from behind the door that lead to the third floor corridor. " _Did something happen? Hermione would never risk being caught breaking the rules, if it wasn't very important._ "

As soon as she stepped past the door, Neville quickly closed it. "Hari, thank god you're here! Ron and Fay are in big trouble!" Hermione spoke up, looking very distressed.

Taking a deep breath, Hari looked directly into Hermione's eyes. Her owl-coloured ones staring in Hermione's brown coloured ones. "What can I do? What happed?"

"It was just after you left dinner a few minutes earlier to get ready for the meeting with Headmaster. Neville and I were talking about the lessons tomorrow, while Ron and Fay where arguing about Quidditch when suddenly the Slytherins showed up. The asked where you went, and when we refused to answer they began to insult us…and you. You know Ron and Fay, they retaliated, and then Zabini challenged Ron to a wizarding duel in the trophy-room at midnight. Pansy entered herself as Zabini's second."

"A wizarding duel?!" Hari said sceptically, her eyebrows raised. The raven-haired girl glanced at Neville. "They did not right? They could get expelled for that, not to mention the consequences of losing…"

Neville however shook his head. "I don't think any of them really thought about that. But that is not the worst of it…"

"Neville and I tried talking them out of it of course, but Ron and Fay wouldn't listen. And despite our warnings they went to the trophy room, we followed them, and after a few angry words. They actually began casting spells, to show each other up." Hermione continued. "Well I say spells but that wouldn't be really it, more like sparks actually. It wasn't very impressive, however just as they were about to begin duelling; a third year Slytherin suddenly showed up throughout another door, I didn't get a good look at him but Neville did. When the third year took out his own wand, we quickly ran. Hoping that we could find you or a teacher."

"Where are they now?" Hari quickly asked, she looked down the corridor towards the door of the trophy-room.

"Still there." Neville said worried. "But Hari, that third year h-he looked a-a b-b-bit like…"

" _Me._ " Hari finished in her head, a feeling of dread came over her. "Christopher." She whispered softly. " _Is this his new way to torment me? Going after the friends I just made?_ " The dread centred in her tummy, fearing what her older cousin could be doing to her friends Hari marched towards the trophy-room. Hermione and Neville quickly chased after her.

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves and feelings of dread, Hari opened the door; apparently breaking a silencing charm, as suddenly music emerged. In the middle of the room stood Christopher, seemingly conducting with his wand. Hermione got her first proper look of the 13 year old. –She didn't pay much attention to him at King's Cross, more interested in Hari- Christopher was tall and thin, behind a pair of thin round glasses his Owl-coloured eyes sparkled with amusement. His long raven-coloured hair was tied into a simple ponytail by a green ribbon. All in all Hari's older cousin seemed to be regal and elegant to the bushy-haired girl not scary or dreadful at all, but she decided to follow Hari's lead in this; her friend seemed highly suspicious of the older Eilhart.

The third year was conducting with his wand, and at his command the different trophies in the room where making sound in one way or the other; and together in harmony it sounded really great.

"This is very advanced magic, making objects move around and actually make music like this." Hermione whispered softly to Neville. The round-faced boy nodded but kept his eyes on the Slytherin student, he had heard stories about Christopher Eilhart and none of them where any good.

"He can do a lot more than just let them make music." Hari said, using her left hand to rub her the right-side of her waist. Her fingers traced a scar, hidden underneath her robes, the wound had been very deep. Shaking her head the raven-haired girl quickly looked around and saw the other first years quickly. All four of them where tied and gagged by robes, and shoved into a corner of the room. Ron and Fay seemed very relieved to see them.

"Christopher…" Hari called out not to loud to startle her cousin, but just enough to get his attention. The raven-haired teen finished his conducting with a swirl of his wand, as soon as it was lowered the music stopped.

Christopher turned around. "Harriet, good to see you cousin. I was waiting for you." He looked Hari over. "You look well despite everything." Hermione's curious glance captured his attention, he sent a charming smile at the younger girl; who blushed badly. "You must be Hermione, rumours of your intellect have even reached the upper-years of the school. I heard your memory and use of the theory even surpasses my cousin and Malfoy." He quickly glanced at Neville. "Longbottom." He said with a nod, Neville nervously nodded back.

"Why are you here Christopher?" Hari looked up her much taller cousin, who smirked a little.

He made a waving motion with his hand. "Don't worry little cousin, I'm not here to hurt your friends. I was merely curious about how you were doing, after all we haven't talked since you went into the Hogwarts Express. Mother and Father mentioned to me that you didn't even write a letter home, I think you hurt their feelings." Hari swallowed nervously, that didn't sound good. "As for why I choose now of all places, well little Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini here where bragging in the common room about the duel with your friends. And I just couldn't let an opportunity like this slip now could I? Seeing both my little cousin and the first friends she ever made. I must say Hari, quite the interesting pentagram you have formed."

"Please do not…" Hari whispered, but Christopher's face changed from a calm charming expression to one full of malice and evil intentions.

He smirked meanly at the first years. "And now I know exactly how to break this little group of yours. Taking the heart and soul is not enough they can recover, no I need to take out the brains and then your little friendship star will break into pieces." He pointed his want at Hermione. "I could break it right now little Cousin, would you like it if I did so now? Being a sad little loner suited you so well, in fact I think I preferred it. A little bird locked into her cage, it fits you so much better than this side of yours; able to spread her wings." Christopher's eyes filled with disgust and in the blink of an eye he pointed his wand at Hari. "Flipendo!"

Focusing on her magic, Hari used it to shield herself from the spell, this caused Christopher to smirk as he begun to barrage her with the knockback jinx. Hari shielded herself from the incoming spells and begun to count in her head. " _Last summer he was able to cast 14 Flipendo jinxes in a row before he needed to take a twenty second break. 12…13…14! Now!_ " Instead of shielding against the last jinx Hari twirled out of the way and fired one of her light orbs at Christopher's face.

Unlike the ones in Dumbledore's office this orb had a harsh neon blue coloured, and when it hit the older Eilhart the orb seemingly imploded, before erupting in a bright flash that blinded everyone in the room. Everyone looking that is, when Hari had cast the orb her friends quickly closed their eyes, they had witnessed this before when Hari was practicing with her orbs one of them hit Ron's arm.

Using the temporarily blindness of the Slytherins Hermione quickly ran towards Ron and Fay, and freed them from the ropes with a quick: "Diffendo!" With their friends free the five friends quickly run away, an angry shout from Christopher followed them. They rushed past a gallery full of armour, around one corner down a corridor and then another turn into an empty classroom.

"We lost them." Hari panted, she held her ear against the door listening for anything on the other side. Neville was bent double and let out a wheezing sound of relief.

Hermione, gasping and holding her hand to her chest, glared at Ron and Fay. "I-told-you. This-would end-badly." Ron shrugged, while Fay turned red and looked apoplectic; Hermione looked ready to explode at Ron.

"No one is in the hallway, let's go." Hari said, interrupting whatever Hermione wanted to say. This really wasn't the time for bickering. The five stepped out of the classroom and silent walked down the corridor, when Peeves appeared from another classroom.

Of course the poltergeist found if funny to alert every one awake of their presence, and the five friends had to run again this time from the approaching Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Quick thinking from Hermione saved them, when they encountered a locked door. From behind it they listened to Peeves harassing Filch, when the poltergeist and caretaker finally left.

Hari let out a sign of relief. "They are gone. If we wait for a few minutes we might be able to…Neville what are you doing?" Neville was tugging on the sleeve of Hari's robe, while Fay let out a terrified whimper. Confused Hari turned around, and for the third time in a short while dread formed into her tummy. " _This is just too much for one night…_ " This was even worse than your elder cousin determined to make your life a living hell.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a dog, a giant monstrous thee headed dog with drool leaking from its three mouths; revealing large yellowish fangs. Hari knew that their only luck was that the dog was just as surprised at their sudden appearance as they were at the dog's presence in the corridor. " _The forbidden corridor on the third floor, and we ran right in…_ " Trailed in Hari's mind, when the dog began growling.

Hari quickly reached for the doorknob, and threw the door open. The five friends ran for their lives, straight towards the common-room. Hardly caring that they might run into Filch or Peeves again. Only when they were inside the common-room, they actually stopped running.

When they caught their breath again, Hermione unleashed her temper upon Ron and Fay. Snarling at them about deranged cousins and dogs from hell. Fay quietly apologized, but Ron however didn't. He made a foul comment about Hermione's bossiness and suddenly all the breaks where off.

Hari tuned them out, her thoughts went to the dog and the trapdoor it was standing on. " _So that is where Hagrid's mysterious package went. No safer place except perhaps Hogwarts is wat Hagrid said._ "

The fight between Ron and Hermione ended with both storming off to their respective rooms. Neville sighed wished Hari a good night and also went to the boy's room. Fay turned to Hari, a few tears in her eyes. "Hari…I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but they were so mean to Hermione, to Neville and especially to you…I couldn't…" Tears now freely leaked from her eyes.

Hari reached towards Fay's arm, she hesitated for a moment before touching softly touching the taller girl's arm. "I'm not mad Fay, I was just worried about you and Ron; especially when Christopher showed up."

Fay nodded relief. "Thank you. But wat about Ron and Hermione?"

Hari bit her lip. "I do not know, hopefully they make up after some sleep. Friends do that right? At least it says so in several books…"

* * *

October 2st 1991, Gryffindor Common-room, Hogwarts Castle:

As it turned out, they didn't. In fact it only got worse, especially when Hermione refused to accept Fay's apology; which felt into bad taste with Neville, who in rather impressive fashion had told bushy-haired girl off. This had split the five friends in three camps: Ron who had begun hanging out with Dean and Seamus; Neville and Fay who kept mostly to themselves; and lastly Hermione who now spent all of her free time in the library.

Hari felt thorn between her friends, rather not picking a side, yesterday had spent some time with Lavender and Parvati and even met the Indian girl's twin sister Padma and other Ravenclaw first years. They were fun to meet, but Hari didn't really feel like she fit in with them.

The raven-haired girl was really glad that today was the day the Quidditch team was supposed to have their first meeting. But as it turned out Katie had forgotten to tell her where the meeting was held. Luckily Hari found Fred and George.

"Gred, Feorge." She greeted them. The redheaded twins grinned at her.

"Ickle Hari-kins!" They said simultaneously. "So can you guess which of us is which?" Hari looked them over for a few seconds. "Fred is on the right, George on the left."

"Correct, how did you know?" Fred wondered.

Hari shrugged. "You have more freckles on your nose than George has, though he has more on his forehead." The twins laughed and mentioned Hari to follow them.

"You are the first one who figured out so fast on her own. The others we had to tell which of us was which." George informed her. "Anyways ready to meet the team? It will be mostly introducing ourselves to the new members, Wood will probably give a speech and then we will make a training schedule."

"And pick the perfect broom for you. McGonagall said that she will place the order, but that we as team have to make the decision which broom would be the best." Fred said. He and George led Hari towards a teacher office on still on the seventh floor. Inside the other members where already waiting seated in chairs that stood a perfect circle, well except for Wood who stood with his back towards the others looking of the single window in the office; you could see the Quidditch pitch from it.

"Prepare for some dramatics." George whispered as they sat down in two of the three remaining chairs, leaving a spot open for Hari between Fred and Katie. The raven-haired girl quickly sat down.

"Hi Hari." The green-eyed girl smiled widely at her. "Aren't you excited?! I can't wait to begin." Hari nodded in agreement.

Katie however rubbed the tip of her nose with her finger as she looked at Hari. "You look worried? Is something wrong? Did Ron and Hermione have a fight again...Sorry I didn't want to pry? But they are rather loud and public with their arguments."

Hari shook her head. "No, Fay and Hermione are now also angry at each other. I do not really know what I can do about it, if I can do something about it."

"Perhaps not." Katie admitted. "Not everyone can always be friends with each other, but I'm sure they will talk it out. Of course they will they are your friends. But at this moment let us focus on Quidditch. No worries about anything else."

At her words Oliver turned around. "Well said Bell, because now we will be talking about the most important thing there is at Hogwarts: QUIDDITCH!" He shouted the last part, startling the other students in the room. "The only fights I want to see here are with the opponents, the only blood I want to see spilled is that of the enemy. For the first time in my career as Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, I feel…no I know that we are going to win the cup this year." The tall fourth year paused for a dramatic effect. "Why you ask?! Because for the first time since 1986 we stand a good chance of winning. With the addition of Harriet Eilhart and Katie Bell the other teams stand no chance! I was finally able to close the gap in our team's formations. Now then for introductions first we have."

The tallest girl interrupted him. "We can introduce ourselves Oliver. Katie good to see you again. Harriet nice to meet you. My name is Angelina Johnson, third year student and the central chaser of the team. Meaning I lead and coordinate our flying formation during the matches and training." Angelina was tall, she had a dark skin and long black-hair that she wore in a braid.

The Twins grinned. "I don't think we have to introduce ourselves, but just in case Wood here forgot about us. I'm Fred Weasley, like our beautiful chaser a third year, and one of the teams Beaters." Fred said with a grin, winking at Angelina who grinned back.

"Of course that means I'm George Weasley, and just like my twin third year student and beater." George added his info with a smile.

"Then that leaves me." The girl next to Angelina spoke up. "I am Alicia Spinnet, like the others I am in my third year, last year I was on the reserve team; but now I'm a fully-fledged member as one of the Chasers." Alicia was shorter than Angelina and stood more around Katie's height. She had a tinted skin tone with long wavy brown hair, and equally brown eyes that had a lot of warmth in them.

Oliver nodded in satisfaction. "Good Bell, Eilhart now it your turn to introduce yourselves."

Hari looked at Katie for a moment. Second year smiled brightly at Hari, who felt a slight blush appear. Katie stood up from her chair. "Great! My name is Katie Bell. Second year and since last Saturday the third chaser, and I cannot wait for the cup to get started! Oh and my favourite subject is Transfiguration."

She attempted to sit back in her chair but tripped over her own feet and actually managed to partly land on Hari's lap. Katie looked up at Hari and smiled awkwardly. "Ouch Seems I have a habit of falling for you Hari…No wait over…at…on? Forget I said anything." Hari looked down at Katie, who stared back at her for a moment. "Wow, you really have pretty eyes you know. Some in the common-room call them freaky or scary even…Guess they never really looked at them I think."

A cough startled her. "Bell if you are quite done, Eilhart still has to introduce herself." Katie turned red and shot back into her chair. The four senior players looked at Wood questionably. He threw his hands in the air. "Don't look at me like that she is a lot more gracefully and nimble on her broom. More than anyone I have ever seen before. Now then Eilhart tell us."

Hari swallowed when she felt the eyes of the other fall upon her. "I-I am H-Harriet-t Eilhart. I j-just started a month a-ago at H-H-Hogwarts. I w-wil-l be th-the new S-Seeker." The raven-haired girl felt silent after that.

"She prefers being called Hari, though we mostly call her Ickle Hari-kins" Fred added, he winked at her.

George did the same. "If the rumours are true, she is a genius when it comes to spell-casting and application of magic. Her preferred subjects are Charms and Transfiguration. History of Magic, or as Hari calls it extra nap-time, not so much." Hari frowned at them, wondering how they knew about that last bit.

"Ron." Fred mouthed at her.

The team-captain clapped in his hands. "Great, now to one of the most important things this evening: Teambuilding. Before you start to protest hear me out, Charlie Weasley won not only because of his talent; but also because his team was good. They knew and trusted each other and almost instinctively knew what the other players would do in every situation. Now then my suggestion is that every other week we will meet up here for meetings like this, where we will also hold some teambuilding exercises."

Alicia raised her hand. "Excuse me but Oliver don't you also have to study for your O.W.L.S.?"

Wood waved her concern away, with an almost manic look in his eyes. "Quidditch is more important than some marks on a piece of paper. Now then the most important item: We must decide on a broomstick for Hari. McGonagall will make the order, a gift from her, but we must decide which one we think is best."

At his words the first and most passionate discussion about broomsticks that Hari had ever witnessed. In the end her teammates where split in two camps: Oliver, Fred and George who swore by the Nimbus 2000; and Angelina and Alicia who put their money on a slightly older model, but with more control.

"What about a Tempesta?" Katie suggested, the heads of the others turned to look at her. "Well my uncle owns a Broom-store. He sells only imported brooms though, and last summer he was ragging about the Nimbus, and how its marketing completely overshadowed that of the Tempesta."

"What are the specifications?!" Wood wanted to know.

Katie scratched the back of her head. "I don't know the exact numbers, but the Nimbus is slightly faster at top-speed. However the Tempesta's climbing speed is greater as does its diving speed. Also during dives it handles a bit better than the Nimbus."

This renewed the discussion, but soon Angelina put a stop to it. " _She is the unofficial vice-captain then I suspect._ " Hari noted to herself.

The tall girl pointed at Hari. "You will have to decide Hari, which one do you want?"

Hari thought deeply for a bit. "I think I want to try the Tempesta, but if it doesn't live up to the expectations I can always pay for a Nimbus 2000 out of my own pocket."

"You can pay 1300 Galleons just out of your pocket?!" Fred shouted in amazement.

Hari nodded meekly. "I would not have much left in my trust vault until it is refilled on my next birthday, but yes I guess?"

"That is great! No expenses should be spared if we want to be the best." Wood shouted, his eyes really had that manic look in them now.

He was about to say something, but Angelina raised her eyebrow at him "Oliver?!" She said in a warning tone. Causing the fanatic team-captain to close his mouth.

"Well then…" He said after a few seconds of silence. "Katie can you write down the contact details of your uncles store so that I can give them to McGonagall?"

For the remainder of the meeting the new team talked and got to know each other better, Hari discovered that she really enjoyed the older students company. Mostly Katie though, the green-eyed girl was quite observant and often offered a unique input.

However when the meeting was finally adjourned and the teammates walked back, Hari was pleasantly surprised by the other female team-members.

The four of them had stayed a little behind the boys, when Alicia made an interesting offer.

"Hey Hari if your friends are still quarrelling with each other, you are welcome to join Angelina and me. Katie has also done so for the last two days."

Hari was taken aback. "Really? Why?"

"Like Oliver said: Teambuilding, being friends in and out of the pitch really does wonders for the team-dynamic." Angelina answered with a smile.

"Also you look sad and lonely at the table and in the common-room with your friends bickering around you." Katie pitched in, her eyes widen in realisation of what she said. "Wait! Sorry didn't mean to say that out loud…Look I sat mostly alone because my friends are all in other houses. Should really introduce you to Leanne by the way, you will like her. But the point is that we really would like it if you sat with us."

Hari nodded. "I will…thanks. I am not very familiar with friendship and such things, so I didn't really know what I should do." The raven-haired girl bit her lip. "Then is if okay if I will grab a book and then join in the common-room?"

"You are more than welcome." Alicia informed her, Hari eagerly smiled in response and ran ahead of them. Alicia looked at Angelina and Katie. "Poor dear, I wonder if there is anything we can do?"

Angelia shook her head. "They have to sort this out themselves." Katie nodded in agreement.

 **00000**

October 31st 1991, Great-Hall, Hogwarts Castle:

An agreement that by now had long passed. It was Halloween night and Hari's friends where still quarrelling amongst themselves. Even now during dinner, in the highly decorated great hall. Hundreds of pumpkin heads floated in the air along with the candles, while swarms of bats circled around. All sorts food and candies where served on the golden plates.

From her spot across Angelina and Alicia, Katie found herself this close to snapping at the four first years. And to make matters even worse Hari had not shown up for dinner. Not even Hagrid who Katie, along with Angelina and Alicia, met when Hari invited them to come with her when she went to have tea with the Gentle giant every Friday; knew where the raven-haired girl was. The groundskeeper had sent her to the great-hall, telling her she should get something to eat while he searched for Hari.

Katie stared at the spot they had kept empty for her, just like Alicia and Angelina. The three of them had become very attached to the small raven-haired girl, who despite how advanced she seemed to be for her age didn't possess the slightest clues of social interaction beyond the basics; and had lived closed off from the world. She had been so surprised when she discovered that Katie was half-Scottish that Hari had spent the remainder of that evening questioning older girl about it.

When another shouting match between Ron, Hermione and Fay was threatening to occur again, a hard look appeared on the normally very gentle Katie's face. "Enough is enough." She muttered softly as she stood up. From their spots Angelina and Alicia sighed, it had only be a matter of time before either them or Katie had enough and would confront the first years.

Katie marched towards them, stopping as she stood behind Ron and Fay. "You four are horrible friends!" She said, her voice filled with anger. "Do you even care that no-one seems to know where Hari is? Or are you all so self-absorbed that you only care about your own issues?!"

"Pardon me, but I think this is none-" Hermione started.

Katie frowned deeply at her. "Zip it bushy! If you four are hurting my friend, it is more than my business."

"We would never hurt Hari!" Fay said sharply, Katie fixed her however with a look.

"Yet hurting her is all the four of you seem capable of doing at the moment! Have any of you even talked with her this month?! Did any of you even think ask if things where better now with her cousin?! Did you huh? Because I can tell you lot that it is not, where it not for us intervening his attempts, us meaning the Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and myself; I'm sure that he would put her right in the hospital-wing!"

"Do any of you four realize what today is?" Katie's voice now grew softer, yet her face was anything but; the students who knew the second-year Gryffindor where shocked that Katie could even make such an angry expression.

"Of course we do, it's Halloween." Ron said a bit confused, with what green-eyed girl getting at.

"It also to celebrate the defeat of You-Know-Who." Hermione put in.

Their responses earned a snarl from Katie, a Scottish accent now appeared in her voice. "And what was the price for that yeh bunch of knobdobbers?!" This earned several gasp from people who were listing in, when they realized what Katie was pointing at. "She lost 'er parents today yeh daft cunts! They might have been murdered before 'er very eyes! Yet here yeh four are, either arguing, quarrelling thinking only about yerselves; while the one that needs yeh lot the most today, is completely ignored."

The four looked ashamed and uncomfortably to each other. "Are we really such bad friends?" Neville asked red-faced, he looked close to crying.

Katie however at the moment didn't care. "Yes, ya are." She pointed at Ron. "Yeh learn to control yer ridiculous short temper and get rid of that inferiority complex. Row with what yeh have, don't look at what other's have and just complain because they have it and yeh don't." Her finger moved to Hermione. "And ya! First off all, learn to accept a fucking apology. Then think what yeh did." Next she pointed her finger at Fay and Neville. "Yeh two have done nothing, nothing at all 'cept arguing with the other two or ignoring Hari." Katie breathed heavily, her anger rolling of her. "Now if yeh bawbaggers don't mind, I'll go search for my friend!"

Turning away from them, Katie was about storm out of the great-hall when Professor Quirell ran inside; terror clearly on his face. He sprinted towards the teacher's table. "M-Monster-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He then fainted and fell on the ground with a loud smack.

The students began screaming and yelling in panic. Dumbledore fired several purple firecrackers from his wand to silence them. "Prefects, stay here and watch the students! None of you are to leave the great-hall! Teachers with me!"

Katie rushed back to Angelia and Alicia, who had been joined by Fred, George and Oliver. Fred carefully put an old piece of parchment back into his bag. "She is in the bathroom on the first floor!"

The five students looked at Oliver, who nodded seriously. "Fred, George show us the way! Let's go get our missing Seeker!" Using the chaos amongst the students the Gryffindor team slipped into the chamber behind the teacher's table and from there through a secret passage they reached an empty corridor. After hiding from a passing Snape, the five teens rushed towards the girl's bathroom. However before they could reach it they heard an odd sound echoing through the corridors, it sounded like the clopping of hooves. "What is that?!" Angelina hissed.

"Hooves?" Alicia said with a high-pitched voice, Fred and George looked at each other with frowns. Wood quickly ordered them to go inside, closing the door behind them and locking it with a quick spell. From a cubicle on the other side they heard a soft sobbing.

Katie quickly rushed towards it. "Hari? Its Katie, can I come in?"

"Y-Yes…I t-think." Katie nodded towards the others and went inside the cubicle. While she was consoling the raven-haired girl, the others guarded the door.

Oliver who was listening at the door, went pale. "That sound is coming closer!" He whispered. The others could hear it now to, the clopping of hooves on the stone floor of the corridor. Heavy breathing accompanied it, along with swishing of a large tail that knocked over a suit of armour. The creature outside sniffed in the air, and growled deeply; almost lion-like.

The seven students inside the bathroom stiffened. Inside the cubicle Hari looked at Katie with fear and confusion. "Monster in Hogwarts." Katie mouthed at the smaller girl, whose eyes widen.

Wood who still was standing by the door, backed away from it as slowly and silently as he could. The creature didn't like that and it let out a loud and terrifying roar before slamming itself at the door. The ancient wood creaked and shuddered but held, the students quickly ran towards the back of the room. "What is that?!" Alicia's voice was shrill and was shivering.

The creature roared and slammed itself against the door again. "Based on the sound of the clopping-" Fred begun raising his wand at the door, his face for once deadly serious.

"The roaring and swishing of the tail-" George continued, like his brother he was deadly serious. "We are guessing a Chimaera." They now whispered at the same time. The students swallowed loudly.

"What do we do?!" Angelina now shouted, no longer caring if the beast outside heard them.

"Make as much sound as possible." Oliver said. "Use loud spells and create chaos, we might confuse it enough to get out and run away." He glanced at Hari and Katie. "Hari, Katie stay in there, close that door and don't come out!"

 **00000**

Hagrid rushed throughout the school following Fang as the dog followed Hari's trail. The half-giant had been searching for the small girl for the past hour, ever since her friends had shown up and told him they couldn't find Hari anywhere. "C'me Fang hurry!" He ushered his boar-dog.

News that there was a monster loose in Hogwarts had just reached him, and the gentle-giant was getting desperate. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to the small girl, who had become very dear to him. Suddenly there was a loud hoot and Hedwig swooped down at him, she touched Hagrid's shoulder for a moment before taking off again with a shrill call.

Without hesitating Hagrid followed Hedwig who led him throughout several corridors and down the stairs towards the first floor, where a terrifying roar shook the paintings of the wall. The groundskeeper reached for his crossbow, he had brought it just in case, and loaded it with a bolt. Ordering Fang to stay outside Hagrid stepped inside, walking surprisingly silent for a man of his size.

He peaked around the corner where the roar came from, and to his shock saw a Chimaera. The creature had knocked down part of the wall and stood half inside the girl's bathroom. The class-5 creature suddenly inhaled, and Hagrid recognized that it was breathing its deadly green flames. Suddenly a girl screamed. "Hari no!" Something went off in Hagrid's head and he fired his crossbow at the Chimaera.

Let it be noted that a normal crossbow or even a muggle gun for that matter could never pierce the hide of a Chimaera. Hagrid's crossbow however was made for someone of his size and thus was taller than Hari was, and weighted twice as much. It was a gift from a traveling band of Wood-elves who stayed in the Forbidden forest from time to time and had struck a friendship with the groundskeeper.

The bolt, fired with a speed and strength that rivalled the most advanced sniper rifle, it pierced the Chimaera's side straight between its ribs into its heart; and the impact caused to creature to be thrown against the wall. The Chimaera let out one last roar before collapsing, dead, Hagrid rushed towards the opening. His eyes quickly checking over the situation. Hari stood before the other students, the Gryffindor Quidditch team Hagrid realized, and had casted some sort of shield that had protected them from the flames.

"H-Hagrid?" Hari mumbled, nearly collapsing from exhausting most of her magic to conjure the shield. She was quickly grabbed by Katie who helped her sit down. Hagrid heard footsteps from behind him, and a shocked gasp broke the silence. Hagrid turned around and saw that McGonagall, Snape and Quirell had arrived.

 **00000**

October 31st 1991, Girl's bedroom, Gryffindor tower:

Hari lay awake in her bed, Hermione and Fay had curled up at either of her sides. " _Well at the very least they made up._ " She thought as she looked at the two sleeping girls.

The raven-haired teen didn't remember much from the last two hours, but her sleep had been interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Chimaera in her dreams. She had been feeling miserable all day long, thinking about her parents; and her friends who were still fighting amongst themselves. Then after charms Parkinson had been extra foul at her, it had been too much and tears had come-up. " _I remember running to the bathroom and crying there, then Katie and the team arrived. Meaning that I must have been there for much longer then I thought._ " The Chimaera had been one big blur, but she remembered a lot of bangs and flashes; that has agitated the beast and it was going to breathe its fire at them.

Hari raised her hand and looked at it. " _My body acted without thinking, I had to safe them._ " The owl-eyed girl didn't know how, but she had used all of her magic to conjure a shield that protected her and her friends from the flames. Then Hagrid has saved them, and Hari had never been so glad to see someone in her life. The aftermath was vague, there had been yelling. " _I think I heard McGonagall._ " But in the end the seven of them had been sent back to the tower, though Hari was sure that she had earned some points for saving the others with her shield.

Back in the tower, her friends apparently had settled their differences and now where pampering her with attention and care; but Hari had been too tired to really catch what they had been saying. " _I must ask them tomorrow._ " Snuggling deeper under the covers of her bed, a single memory returned to her. In a moment of clearness, when the teachers where shouting at her friends, Hari had looked at the Chimaera and saw black smoke raise from it; for a moment it had resembled a face, before floating away. " _The others didn't see it, could it have been my imagination? Is there something more going on here?_ "

From her own spot atop the beams of Hari's bed, Hedwig looked down at her Owling. The snow-owl begun to hoot softly, and thanks due the melody Hari fell soon asleep again. Hedwig decided she had been too soft in her protection, from now one she will keep a constant eye on her owling; perhaps recruit some other owls in her efforts as well. Something was going on at this castle, and Hedwig was going to protect her Owling from it.

 **000000**

 _ **The Sixth chapter of Harriet Eilhart. Once again took quite some time to write, with college breathing down on your neck.**_

 _In this chapter: A closer look at Christopher, as well as the introduction of Angelina and Alicia and the first Gryffindor team meeting. And then the troll or rather the Chimaera part, with Katie getting angry at Hari's friends. Keeping the Students safe, and not sending a fourth of them towards the dungeons where the monster is located._

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


End file.
